Insanity's ending
by LizandGen
Summary: What would happen if Naruto met the Kyuubi at an early age, but after he was already accepted by someone a little less than sane? Please read! Rated for violence. Some Sasuke/ Sakura bashing.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story here, so seriously, don't judge me man!  
>"speaking"<br>'_thinking'_  
><strong>"DemonPowerful Entity speaking"  
><em>'DemonPowerful Entity thinking  
><em>**Jutsu**  
>I own nothing in this story!I make absolutely no money off of this! If I did, well, it wouldn't be posted here now would it? ;)<strong>

New Friends

A young boy with sun kissed blond hair ran into an alley to avoid the malevolent ninja chasing after him. His white shirt with the Konoha leaf was stained with blood and dirt. He plopped down and sobbed, tears making clean trails through the blood and dirt that stained his face. Naruto didn't understand why everyone hated him. He didn't do anything wrong! Suddenly, the sound of wicked chuckling reached his ears. Two regular chunnins were hovering over the boy, holding kunai. Suddenly, the smaller of the two lunged at Naruto while his taller counterpart chuckled. " Now, demon, we'll finish what the Yondaime started!" The taller one stated before he kicked Naruto in the abdomen. The two tortured Naruto for what felt like ages when he finally blacked into blissful unconsciousness.

While Naruto was unconscious, two ninja clothed in shadows came in wondering why they heard muffled shrieks. When they got to the alley where Naruto was on the ground bleeding, they both gasped. When the ninjas heard this, they spun around, tensed incase the people who discovered them ridding the village of it's so called "demon." When they saw how old the two were, however, they visible relaxed. Seeing how old the two were, they were bound to understand. Unluckily for them, these two were some of the _very _rare people who actually thought of Naruto as the hero he really was. However, due to their jobs, it would be easier and way more fun to have the Hokage arrest them instead. The two quickly picked up Naruto and rushed to their apartment before the chunnins knew what hit them.

* * *

><p>When Naruto awoke, it was to a warm light blue bed with his head lying on a squishy silver pillow. On the left side was a red bed with the same silver pillow that matched the one his head was on. The left hand corner near the door had a painted black bookcase with a multitude of random musical instruments lying around it. There were two dressers in between the beds. The one that was closest to Naruto's bed was painted a sad dark blue while the second one was a peaceful yellow. Suddenly a kind female face stepped in, seemingly to check on the boy, when she shouted into what appeared to be the kitchen. "Gen! The kid's up! Ya might want to get in here, bro!"<p>

The woman, no, teen who shouted to her 'brother', couldn't be older than 20, with a perfect tan complexion, spiky light brown hair covered by a plain red bandana that had the tie on the right side of her hair. Her sky blue eyes glowed with an insanity that could hardly be rivaled by anyone normal. She wore a loose florescent orange tee shirt with a stylized blue flame design on the front. Her shorts were silver cargo pants and the kunai pouch on her left leg was died a dark red. She wore matching silver cargo boots with blood red straps and golden buckles.

Suddenly her brother stepped into the room to see the recently awoken boy. He looked exactly the same as his sister, but with darker hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. His bandana was solid black and hid the top part of his head. His tee was dark blue with a white cartoon skull. He wore the exact same shorts as his sister, but with a dark blue kunai pouch instead of red on his left leg. His combat boots were the same as his sister's but the buckles were a little more dull and the straps were midnight blue. He smiled when he saw his sister, and surprisingly turned that grin onto Naruto. Naruto hesitantly smiled back. The girl then went over to him and felt his forehead to see if Naruto had a fever. She smiled and muttered "Your fever has gone down a lot huh? Just so you know, my name is Liz, and this is my twin brother, Gen. You're at our apartment because we found you in an alley beaten and bruised." _'Also, I can't wait to scar the guys who did this to the poor little guy... It's not his fault he's got the most powerful demon in all of existents sealed in him!'_

The newly named Gen continued for her. "We couldn't just leave you out there, so here we are. Just so you know, we're jonin in the interrogation corps, and currently 17. Quick question, what's your name and who were the guys who beat a cute little kid like you, because Liz and I need to pound some sense into them." _'And hopefully we can turn them in to have some fun... I can't wait to try out that new torture method after all...'_

Naruto slowly responded, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, I'm seven, and the people who hurt me were kinda short and unnoticeable, plus they were chunnin." Naruto was sure, by the look surprised and slightly outraged look on their faces, that they would yell "Get out demon!", and kick him out. _'I knew this was too good to be true, but maybe they don't know who I am?' _Naruto sighed. There was no use in being hopeful.

In unison, Liz and Gen screamed, "WHAT KINDA NINJA BEATS UP A KID JUST FOR SOMETHING OUT OF HIS CONTROL OR UNDERSTANDING?" They both grabbed his wrist and dragged him in the general direction of the Hokage's office. Before they stormed out of the apartment, they both turned around, and grinned at him. In unison, they grinned and cheered, "Congratulations Naruto-kun, you just got two new friends!" Naruto just smiled. Maybe things were looking up for him for once in his life. Meanwhile, a certain nine tailed crimson fox chuckled to himself. This would be good for the brat, especially condidering who his new friends really were.

I finished! I apologize if this is bad, but what else can I do? If you actually liked this, please don't hesitate to review, and no flames please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back! I'll try to update, but there are no guarantees! And for those who actually like this story, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Now, back to your regularly schedualed programming.  
>As always, I do not own Naruto, make money off of this stuff, or anything really. So now the lawyers can't get me!<br>"Speaking"  
><em>'Thinking'<br>_**"Demon/Powerful entity speaking"  
><em>'DemonPowerful entity thinking'_**

**_A Meeting With The Hokage_**

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was known as the God of all Shinobi in his prime. As such, he was expected to know everything that happened in his village. One thing he didn't expect, however, was two of his best interrogators to barge in carrying one Naruto Uzumaki. Honestly, was it too much to ask for at least one SANE jonin? I mean, just look at Gai! "Liz, Gen, is there a particular reason you've barged into my office and broke my new redwood door without asking?" Sarutobi asked tiredly, hoping against hope Naruto didn't anger them. He did seem to have a pastime of making some of the most dangerous ninja angry at him. They were some of the most talented Jonins in the village, but also the some of the most insane. They made friends with the terrible Miratashi Anko for Yondaime's sake! She was a nut! Then again, most people who worked in the Interrogation Corps were a bit off their metaphorical rocker...

Liz and Gen replied simultaneously " Last night we found Naruto-kun here being beaten by two middle aged chunnins. We're sorry about not telling you earlier, but he was hurt real bad." Sarutobi raised a brow at the suffix added to Naruto's name, but by the end of their brief report, he was fuming on the inside. '_When I find out who did this, I will have them doing D rank missions for the rest of their ninja lives! But not before dropping them off with Ibiki, Anko, and the twins. They all seem to really like him, twisted as they may be.' _The wise old leader nodded his acknowledgement of what they said.

Naruto shifted around nervously. Really, it was somewhat odd for someone to drag him to the Hokage's office for something that happened so often. Suddenly a soft hand shook his shoulder gently. Realizing that Gen was trying to show him that the Hokage was trying to tell him something. Blushing slightly, Naruto nodded for his grandfather figure to continue. Sarutobi then stated, "Thank you for taking care of Naruto and helping him so willingly. Now if Naruto will allow it, I would like to talk to the twins alone. Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his consent and slowly left the office. Turning his attention to the two jonins, Sarutobi cast a silent justu over his office to make sure no one overheard his conversation. Liz started talking. "Sarutobi-san I know what you want to ask, but we can't take care of chibi-kun."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at the fact that not only did these two seem to know what he was about to ask, but that they also used such an endearing nickname for Naruto. However, if Naruto were to here it, he might have a tantrum. After all, he was very sensitive about his height, or rather lack of.

Gen continued for her, "However, since chibi-kun does go to the Ninja Academy, we could pick him up, observe the classes as teaching aides, and take him home. Will that work for ya?"

Sarutobi smiled. These two seemed like great candidates as guardians for Naruto. Their idea to act as teaching aides was even better. After the Uchiha massacre, the so called 'Last Uchiha' was a recluse, only concerned with killing his brother to avenge his dead clan. Perhaps having the eccentric duo along with Naruto in his class would be able to crack his stone cold personality. Sarutobi grinned and said "We'll use your plan, but please don't scar any of Iruka's new class."

Gen and Liz seemed a little put out at the last condition, but consented all the same. Then they both smiled, left, and took Naruto to his apartment, all the while thinking the exact same thing. _'Time to break out the books, we have kids to teach!'_

While Naruto waited outside of the Hokage's office, the Kyuubi was plotting. **_'Those two will be very good for the kit, and they might just be able to help me get out of this dank cell! Now if only I could contact the kit, we would be in business!'_**

* * *

><p>I finished chapter 2! I AM UNSTOPPABLE! I'll try to post chapter three sometime over spring break. As always, please review, and flames will be fed to Cerberus.<br>Oh yeah, and if anyone wants to be my beta reader, I would be honored. Ja Ne! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Huzzah! I have finally finished the third chapter. Enjoy!  
>As always, I do not own Naruto and I never will. Ja Ne!<br>"Talking"  
><em>'Thinking'<br>_**"Demon/Powerful Entity talking"  
><em>'DemonPowerful Entity thinking'  
><em>**Jutsu 

The Start of The Academy

The Ninja Academy. Here ninja hopefuls learn the way of the shinobi, and start their ninja career. Today was the first day of the chunnin teacher's, Iruka Umino's, new class. This year was very special. Not only was there many clans and Konoha's 'Demon Brat' in this class, he also got two new jonin assistant teachers! Speaking of which, he should really get to class before something bad happened. 'Okay, there is a 55% chance I just jinxed the day. Hm… probably not!' Iruka thought as he merrily walked to school. Oh Iruka, how wrong you are...

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha. A seemingly soulless, black haired, black eyed person, whose only goal in life is to restore his recently fallen clan and to kill the murderer, AKA his older brother. In his mind, the only thing he had to do was get stronger, and friends or happiness wouldn't help with that. Only a powerful instructor could, and he joined the academy to find one while becoming a ninja. He thought that his academy instructor would be a very strong ninja. After all, he had the council at his feet. Surely they would understand his need to become stronger to defeat his brother! So when he walked into his new classroom, he was surprised to see two brown haired, blue eyed twins playing a guitar and the drums, the boy singing. The girl was on a red and white drum kit, and the boy had a dark blue guitar, and both were very talented. When the lyrics came in, he was surprised to be listening to "Psycho."<p>

Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one

Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah

Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one

Who is the schizophrenic psycho

She lays down on the fresh lawn

She can make everything magical

But she tied one on big time

And it makes me wanna rewind

To back in the days when we were young

When everything was like a loaded gun

Ready to go off at any minute

And you know we're gonna win again

Yeah, you know we're gonna win again

Yeah, you know we're gonna win again

Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one

Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah

Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one

Who is the paranoid flake-o

She lays down on the sidewalk

Never very analytical

She is something simply beautiful

Reappear when you feel magical

To back in the days when we were young

When everything was like a loaded gun

Ready to go off at any minute

Yeah, you know we're gonna win again

Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one

Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah

Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one

Who is the paranoid flake-o

You're the one, you're the one

Who is the schizophrenic psycho

You're the one, you're the one

Who is the schizophrenic psycho

You're the one, you're the one

Who is the schizophrenic psycho

Back in the days when we were young

When everything was like a loaded gun

Ready to go off at any minute

And you know we're gonna win again

Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one

Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah

Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one

Who is the paranoid flake-o

Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one

Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah

Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one

Who is the paranoid flake-o

You're the one, you're the one

Who is the schizophrenic psycho

"Great job as usual, Gen!" The girl cheered

"Thanks Liz, but it looks like a kid is here" The now named Gen responded, then turned his head to look at Sasuke and gave an evil grin. Sasuke had to repress a shudder. There was something wrong with these two, and HOW THE HECK DID THE DRUM KIT JUST TURN INTO A VIOLIN CASE? Apparently, Sasuke hadn't seen Liz form the basic hand seal for Henge, probably because he was too focused on Gen. Gen turned around and put his guitar into a solid black case, which he then lazily slung it over his back while Liz picked up her new black leather violin case. They then headed to the back of the room, all the while ignoring Sasuke. Sasuke wished he knew a bit more about the odd duo, but decided to wait for class to start. After all, he had an image to upkeep. About half an hour later, the rest of the class filed in with Iruka coming in at the back. Immediately all the girls, including one pink haired banshee, rushed to get the seat next to the famed "Last Uchiha". Exactly three seconds afterwards, Iruka used his famed "Big Head no Jutsu" to get all the girls to take a seat. Afterwords, all the kids rushed to a seat, fearful of Iruka's wrath.

After everyone settled down, Iruka went up to the front of the class and announced "Welcome to the ninja academy! This year, we'll be having two new assistant teachers. Liz and Gen, would you please come up and introduce yourselves?

The twins walked up to the front of the class and said simultaneously "Hi! We're currently jonin in the Interrogation Corps, we like Chibi-kun and music, we hate fangirls and brooders, hobbies are torture and listening to music, and we don't actually have any dreams for the future." The two bowed and went to the back of the room.

If the kids were surprised, they tried not to show it. After all, who had a hobby of torturing people? And who the heck was chibi-kun? Little did the new class of ninja hopefuls know, but the rest of their time of the ninja academy would be some of the oddest memories in their most likely short lives.

* * *

><p>I am DONE! I'll try updating soon, but the chapters are getting a little longer, so be patient. Anyway, constructivecomplementary reviews make me all warm, fuzzy, and have me write faster, where as flames make the chapters harder to post, and end up being fed to Cerberus. P.S. thanks for lending me Cerberus, Hates!


	4. Chapter 4

I have done it! I HAVE MY FOURTH CHAPTER COMPLETED! AH, MY HEART! (collapses to the ground twitching and foaming at the mouth.)

(Naruto enters.) Uh... if LizandGen's on the ground, do I have to do the disclaimer? LizandGen: yes...please...  
>Naruto: LizandGen doesn't own anything in this story. If she did, the world would be so much scarier... meep<br>"Talking"  
><em>'Thinking'<br>_**"Demon/ Powerful Entity talking"  
><em>'Demon Powerful Entity thinking'  
><em>**Jutsu

The Genin exam

Four years have passed since Naruto had started the academy, and it was extremely...eventful. At least once a week, someone would either come in from lunch babbling like a madman courtesy of the twins, or covered from head to toe in florescent orange paint and chalk dust, do to Konoha's Number One Unpredictable Ninja, aka Naruto. Today was the day of the genin exam, where the academy student would perform some of the most basic, and useless, justus to see if they had even a sliver of a chance to survive the life of a ninja. Now, Naruto had been spending these last few years training with the twins to build up his justu arsenal and own strength. Due to his training, he sprouted like a weed, reaching 5'2 feet high. He no longer wore the bright orange and tacky jumpsuit he had as a child. Now he sported a black muscle tee shirt with a dark orange Konoha leaf embroidered on the front. He also wore a pair of long dark green cargo pants with the standard kunai pouch on his right leg. His shoes were the standard black ninja sandals, and he had on a dark green trench coat with his personal spiral design on the back in orange. All in all, he very much looked the part of a ninja. However, to the rest of his class, he was the dead last. His test grades were by far the lowest, and he could barely perform the standard jutsu at all. In the minds of most, it was because he either spent his time sleeping in class or pranking, that is if he actually came to class. In all actuality, it was just part of the goofy, happy-go-lucky mask he wore so people would underestimate him. The truth of the matter is, he was a genius. Naruto already knew about the Kyuubi, and was on relatively good speaking terms with it. He had yet to find out the exact reason why Kyuubi attacked the village hidden in the leaves, but that wasn't on top of his priority list. For some reason, Mizuki was acting especially jittery today, and Liz and Gen seemed a bit more put out, and all around tired. Because of that, Naruto followed the Kyuubi's advice to fail the exam.

* * *

><p>When Naruto's name was called, he performed the Bunshin no Jutsu, except he poured way to much chakra into it, and the result was a sick looking clone. Iruka immediatly muttered "I'm sorry Naruto, but you can't pass. The clone is just too poorly made. You can try again next year." Naruto had the decency to look mildly disappointed, and slowly walked out of the room.<p>

A few hours later, all of the graduates stood outside, being congratulated by their parents. Naruto was sitting on the wooden swing suspended by a big tree. He knew Mizuki was watching, so he pretended to be disappointed about failing the genin exam. In truth, he already knew that Mizuki was going to try and steal the forbidden scroll from Hokage Tower, after overhearing him talk to himself in the teacher's lounge. Naruto figured that the best way to do that was to take a failed student and trick them into thinking stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing was a secret test. Naruto knew that none of the pathetic genin hopefuls would be any match for the chunnin, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. Just as predicted, the shaggy, white haired Mizuki jumped down from the branch he was on, walked up to Naruto, and set the plan in motion.

* * *

><p>One hour later, Naruto was sitting on the forest floor, reading through the scroll.<p>

A few techniques that interested him were Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba, and Suiton: Mizu no Tatsumaki. They all were at least A ranked, and seemed to work well with his short/mid range abilities. Suddenly, Iruka showed up, grinning dangerously. Iruka then loudly said "I found you Naruto!"

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Iruka was confused. Why was Naruto acting like this wasn't a very big deal? Half the village ninja were out searching high and low for him, for pity's sake!

Naruto grinned, and acting like the idiot he was pretending to be, and shouted at the top of his lungs "Hey, hey Iruka-sensei, since I learned a jutsu from the scroll, I can pass right?" Internally, Naruto winced. He couldn't believe that he had to act so… slow. What kind of ninja didn't know the repercussions of such a heinous act as stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. It had FORBIDDEN in it's title, for pete's sake!

Iruka was puzzled. Who told the boy that stealing the scroll would allow him to pass. The only other one present at his failed attempt who would be able to convince Naruto of a make-up test was Mizuki. Iruka's eyes widened considerably and he was getting a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Mizuki wouldn't try to steal the scroll… would he? Naruto confirmed his suspicions with what he said "Well, yeah! Mizuki-sensei told about the test, and this place…"

Suddenly, a multitude of kunai flew towards the duo. Iruka roughly shoved Naruto out of the way, and took the kunai, being pinned to the tree as he did so. Mizuki chuckled and said "Now Naruto, hand over the scroll."

Iruka realized the impertinence of the situation and shouted at the top of his lungs "No Naruto! Whatever you do, don't give Mizuki the scroll. He's been using you!"

Mizuki grinned and cackled "Naruto, Iruka would say ANYTHING to keep you from getting the scroll. He knows what you could do with it if you got your hands on it."

"NO MIZUKI! DON'T! IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Iruka screamed. If Naruto found out the village secret, it would be disastrous!

Mizuki ignorantly decided to ignore Iruka's warning, and, thinking it would crush the little 'demon' shouted "You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the one who destroyed the village and killed Iruka's parents!" Seeing Naruto double over and fall to his knees, shaking, made a smile touch Mizuki's lips. The boy would be so easy to kill right now! Then the village would consider him a hero, and no one would notice if he snuck out to deliver the scroll to Orochimaru-sama. What he didn't expect, however, was Naruto to raise his head, smiling sinisterly.

Naruto chuckled and muttered "Did you really think I was so idiotic to not know about the own creature I harbor? Oh, and incase you were too stupid to realize this, but I'm the cage for the monster, not the prisoner. Sheesh, you would think most people would have a large enough IQ to understand this." He then smiled, made a cross seal, and performed Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. '_It wouldn't be a very good idea to show all of my capabilities just yet, right fox?'_

**"Correct, kit, now beat this pathetic human, and I need to inform you of something very interesting about your two friends later."**

Naruto was intrigued by what the fox meant by his 'two friends', but decided to deal with the matter at hand first. Creating over 200 clones, Naruto proceeded to crush Mizuki like the pathetic bug that he was. Girlish shrieks could be heard all over the village.

* * *

><p>About 15 minutes later, Mizuki was on the ground, covered in blood and bruises. Naruto walked towards Iruka, genuinely worried about his health. Iruka smiled at him and said "Naruto, could you cover your eyes, there's something I want to give you.<p>

Two minutes later, Naruto opened his eyes and felt a small weight on his forehead. Knowing instantly that it was Iruka's forehead protector, Naruto leapt into his surrogate older brother's arms, minding the cuts. "Now let's go get some ramen." Iruka said.

* * *

><p>Two hours, one lecture, and around 15 bowls of ramen later, Naruto lie on his ragged bed, thinking about what the fox said. Suddenly, said giant demon bent on destruction of all spoke up. <strong>"Brat, time to tell you something important about those twin friends of yours." <strong>_'What do you mean, what do Gen and Liz have to do with this?' _Naruto thought. The Kyuubi continued **"Kit, those two are… kitsune."** Hearing this information, Naruto pulled a Hinata, and collapsed on his bed, foaming at the mouth, and with the whites of his eyes showing.

* * *

><p>I am alive! Praise the heavens! Bet you didn't see that ending coming, huh? I'll tell you more about the kitsune thing later. Also, about one of the comments. Kit is the term for a young fox. I'm trying to make a somewhat caring link between Kyuubi and Naruto. Anyway, reviews help prevent the earlier heart incident and allow me to update quickly. Flames will now have to be stored in my nerf gun, since Hades wanted Cerberus back. So for the love of mike, don't flame! It would be REALLY bad if I got my hands on something that could create fire, after all... hehehe.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I have done it! My fifth chapter! I CAN"T BREATHE! HELP, NARUTO!  
>Naruto: Breathe, girl, BREATHE! (hands LizandGen a bag)<br>LizandGen: Can you do the intro?(starts hyperventilating into bag)  
>Naruto:LizandGen doesn't own Naruto, and most likely never will. I pray that she doesn't, at least...<br>"Talking"  
><em>'Thinking'<em>  
><strong>"Demon Powerful entity talking"**  
><strong><em>'Demon Powerful entity thinking'  
><em>**Jutsu 

Teams

Hinata was ecstatic. The blue haired ninja's crush mysteriously managed to graduate even though he failed before! She snuck a look at the boy one row away, and squealed. Maybe now she could admit her undying love for him! Then they would become boyfriend and girlfriend, and get married… On that thought, Hinata face turned into a furious crimson, and she fainted in her seat. Naruto turned towards the now unconscious girl, looked her over once, and sighed. Laying his head down on the desk next to the emo king's desk, aka Sasuke Uchiha, he pondered the enigma that was Hyuuga heiress. Every time she saw him, she fell into a dead faint after having her face turn the same color as a tomato! While Naruto sorted through his thoughts, he recalled the events of last night's little revelation.

* * *

><p>"YOU TWO ARE KITSUNE?" Naruto screamed at Liz and Gen, wanting answers. The two had their heads bowed, looking like children being scolded. They looked up, to see if Naruto was done, before nodding slowly then finding their feet very interesting, and continued staring at them. Naruto sighed before whispering "Why didn't you tell me? We are friends… right?" Naruto was worried. If these two didn't think he could be trusted, were they really some of his only friends? He hoped so.<p>

Liz retorted "Now Naruto, we have a good reason to hide. This entire village hates foxes, and we had no idea you knew about boss!" Naruto raised an eyebrow at 'boss'.

Gen added "Besides, it's not like we could walk around with 8 fox tails and a pair of fox ears without being tied to a pole and burned at the stake! We're so tired from rescuing foxes around the village, and trying to hide because of the Kyuubi festival, we can't add anymore onto our plate! You're screaming at us isn't helping, man!"

Naruto blinked. He had never seen the energetic duo so tired. Their positions were slouched and they both had bags under their eyes. They could normally outrun Gai and Lee for pete's sake! Maybe he shouldn't be so hard on them. They did raise a good point. Also, since the Kyuubi Festival was so close, it was no wonder they were so irritable. One of the games there was the great fox chase, where they sent out ninja hounds to kill captured foxes. It would make any kitsune exhausted, trying to save all of them! Naruto then quietly asked "Is it okay if I see what you look like as kitsune? You guys are my friends, and it seems like it would be kind of cool."

Gen and Liz shared a look, then nodded at Naruto. Suddenly, a bright light filled the room, and in place of the twins were two eight tailed foxes the size of a fully grown Inuzuka Ninja Hound. The one located where Gen was standing had pitch black fur that seemed to glow midnight blue, and it had sharp dark blue eyes that were practically black. It's fur seemed softer that silk, and it's teeth and claws glistened white, and were sharpened to a point. The fox in Liz's place had snow white fur that shined like silver. The fox's eyes were a light, almost white blue. It's claws and teeth were razor sharp and reflective. They both had one differently colored spot in the middle of their forehead. Gen's was the white side of yin-yang, or yang, while Liz's was the black side, yin. All in all, they seemed very scary. They one where Liz was stated **"Well Naruto, what do you think? Impressive, huh?" **Naruto just nodded slowly. Who knew that the two could seem so intimidating without trying?

Gen spoke up. **"We were the only two eight tailed foxes in the demon world. We're the standing leaders for Kyuubi right now, but the demon world has been sealed off for centuries, so we're the only non bijuu demons here."** The two then turned back into their human selves, but with fox ears poking out of the edges of their bandanas, and eight tails whipping around behind them. In sync, they both said "We normally use a genjutsu to hide the tails and ears, but we don't have to right now. Now you might want to get to bed, you have team assignments tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>Naruto was waken from his memories when one Nara Shikamaru questioned "Naruto, this is a briefing for graduates only. Why are you here?" Naruto only raised his head a little and pointed to his forehead protector. Shikamaru nodded and went to a seat in the back before falling asleep.<p>

Naruto was on his way back to sleep when two screaming banshees were caught in the door screaming "NO I GET TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" The pink haired one, otherwise known as Sakura, managed to get through the door first and torpedoed towards the seat next to Sasuke. Unfortunately, Naruto had already occupied the chair. Instead of taking the other seat next to him, Sakura, like the jerk she is, decided to make things difficult. "NARUTO! MOVE! I WANT TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto just raised his head, muttered "Leave me alone you ninja wannabe." and put his head back down. The class was shocked. Everyone thought that Naruto was head over heels in love with Sakura! Sakura was fuming. How dare this dead last call her a wannabe! She'd show him!

Before Sakura could try to do anything to Naruto, Liz and Gen entered, and threw her into a seat across the room. Then they both shouted in her direction "There is more than one seat open, so stop harassing chibi-kun! Sheesh, I feel bad for your teammates." Sakura just gaped. Why did the teachers just do that? Every teacher loved her! Inner Sakura decided to be quiet. She may have been there to encourage Sakura, but she was just plain mean, and had a big head right now.

* * *

><p>Iruka entered 15 minutes later, and all of the kids immediately quieted down. He then gave some boring lecture that no one bothered to remember, and started the team assignment. "Team seven will be...Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura" "IN YOUR FACE, INO PIG!" "Ahem, and Uzumaki Naruto." On that note, Naruto banged his head against the desk repeatedly. "Sorry Naruto, that's just the way it works. Your jonin senseis will be Hatake Kakashi, Liz, and Gen. Before you complain, they have three senseis because of their stark ability differences. Team eight will be Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Your jonin sensei is Yuhi Kurinai. Team nine is still in circulation, so team ten is Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino." After finishing the team assignments, Iruka walked out of the room and everyone went to lunch.<p>

* * *

><p>When everyone went back in, some of the jonin instructors were already there. After a few minutes, the only people left were Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. Liz and Gen went to look for their instructor earlier. After waiting for 2 hours, they started to get fed up with waiting. Naruto's pranking side came out, and he put a chalk board eraser in between the door and it's frame. "Naruto no baka! That'll never work! He's a JONIN!" <strong>"CHA! That'll teach him to be late!" <strong>cried Sakura and Inner Sakura, respectively. When the door slid open to reveal a mass of gravity defying hair, the eraser fell, and covered the person in chalk dust. Luckily, the mask covering the lower part of his face kept any chalk dust from getting into his mouth.

Kakashi looked them over once, gave them a weird eye smile, and said "My first impression of you...I hate you. Meet me up on the roof in five minutes." With that, he poofed into smoke and vanished.

* * *

><p>On the roof, Kakashi was leaning on the railing, Liz and Gen were holding themselves upside down on a light post, and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat down on the steps. Kakashi eye smiled again and said "Now, why don't we start with introductions?"<p>

Sakura replied, "Why don't you start first sensei, and give us an idea of how we should do it?" Sakura grinned inside. Her being so courteous and sweet would definitely make her teachers and more importantly, Sasuke, love her.

Kakashi's eye smile faded, and he muttered "Stupid girl." so quietly that no one but Liz and Gen could hear, then he started his introduction. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes are none of your business, I don't feel like telling you my dislikes, my dreams… well I have lots of hobbies." The three genin sweat-dropped. He didn't tell them anything but his name! The four looked towards Gen and Liz expectantly, but all of them sweat dropped to find them on the floor of the roof, crumpled up and sound asleep. The collective thought of them all was _'When did they fall asleep?'_

Sakura decided that she might as well get the ball rolling for her precious Sasuke, I mean, the team. "My name is Haruno Sakura. What I like, or, who I like is…" She turned to Sasuke. The only interesting part of her introduction was when she got to her hates, which consisted of Naruto and Ino.

Sasuke's mainly consisted of his hatred of anything that either moved or was cute, fluffy, and happy, *cough emo cough* and his dream to kill his brother. Naruto's was about as revealing as Kakashi's, except that Liz and Gen were included in the likes. By the time it was over, the twins still hadn't waken up. Kakashi slapped a hand to his face. These two were really jonin? They acted like four year olds! Kakashi sighed in anxiety and told the three graduates "Tomorrow, we'll be having a survival exercise to see if you guys are really ready to be genin."

Sakura screeched "What? I thought we were already genin!"

Kakashi just gave another weird eye smile and said merrily "That was just to see if you had what it takes to be genin. This test is to see if you have good skill. Beware, this only has a 33% chance of passing. Also, don't eat breakfast, or you'll throw up! Ja Ne!" With that, Kakashi poofed and disappeared again. Having nothing to say to the others, Naruto went home, not caring about the whole thing. Sakura begged Sasuke for a date, which he quickly declined, then they all went to their house to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked! And as for one of the questions, a kitsune is a japanese fox spirit that transforms into a human and plays tricks. Huzzah for Wikipedia! As always, reveiws keep me alive, flames go into the nerf gun, and I might slow down on updates, because I'm thinking of doing another story. kthanksbye!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the shortness, but I'm working on another story, and my break is almost over, so I have to get as much done as possible. Anyway, my heart problems are fewer and farther in between so, without further ado  
>I don't own Naruto, I never have, I never will, and I don't want to.<br>"Talking"  
><em>'Thinking'<br>_**"Demon/Powerful Entity talking"  
><em>'Demon Powerful Entity thinking'  
><em>**Jutsu 

The Real Test

The next day, Sakura and Sasuke went to training ground 7 a few minutes early. After all, they should try to make a good impression on their future teachers. One hour later, the starving duo saw Naruto go across the bridge eating an apple. In his mind, it was stupid to go into a fight without food. Earlier, he had considered bringing food for the others, but if they decided to be stupid, so be it. Naruto walked over to a giant oak tree, and jumped into a high branch to wait. Five minutes later, Liz and Gen arrived, carrying a violin case and a guitar case, respectively. Taking out their instruments, Liz rosined her bow while Gen tuned the strings on his electric. Seeing that the kids were staring at them, they chorused "Kakashi-kun is famous for being at least two hours late. We thought that playing our instruments might pass the time. Any requests?" Immediately, Sakura asked for Fairytale by Alexander Rybak. Nodding their heads, Liz picked up her violin and placed it on her shoulder while Gen laid down his guitar and henged it into a piano. Gen started singing while Liz played rapidly.

Years ago, when I was younger

I kinda liked a girl I knew

She was mine and we were sweethearts

That was then but then it's true

I'm in love with a fairytale, even though it hurts

'Cause I don't care if I loose my mind

I'm already cursed

Every day we start a fighting

Every night we fell in love

No one else could make me sadder

But no one else could lift me high above

I don't know, what I was doing

When suddenly, we fell apart

Now a days, I cannot find her

But when I do, we'll get a brand new start

I'm in love with a fairytale, even though it hurts

'Cause I don't care, if I loose my mind

I'm already cursed

She's a fairytale yeah even though it hurts

'Cause I don't care, if I loose my mind

I'm already cursed

When they finished, the genin hopefuls had to pick up their jaws off the ground. It was amazing! Bowing, the twins put their instruments away, and went to sit in the shade of a tree. Only a few minutes later, they were fast asleep.

* * *

><p>When Kakashi finally came, it was to Sakura screaming "YOU'RE LATE!", Sasuke grunting, Naruto reading 'One Piece', and his two co-teachers waking up and hitting Sakura on the head muttering something about banshees getting hit by an anvil. That managed to shut Sakura up. Rubbing their eyes. Gen and Liz each took out two bells. Liz's were a crimson red while Gen's were midnight blue. Kakashi also took out two silver bells and an alarm clock. Setting the clock on a stump not far away, Kakashi told them about the rules. "Okay, you guys are going to need to get 1 bell from all three of us before time runs out. We each will use one type of fighting. Liz is going to use Genjutsu, Gen will have Ninjutsu, and I'll use Taijutsu. If you don't have at least one bell from all three of us, you get tied up to a stump and you'll watch me eat your bento box. You're going to have to come at us with the intent to kill. Ready, Set, GO!" Five blurs jumped into different sections of the forest. Sasuke, having a giant head, jumped out of the bushes to challenge Kakashi. Kakashi settled into an advanced stance and Sasuke charged after him, determined to get a bell. He aimed a roundhouse kick towards Kakashi's head, which he grabbed and slammed Sasuke into the ground. Spinning midair, Sasuke aimed a jab at Kakashi's stomach, which was blocked and answered with a punch in the face. Sasuke walked around dizzily for a minute, then collapsed. Kakashi sighed and thought <em>'If he's the last Uchiha, we might as well say goodbye to the Sharingan.' <em>Kakashi then buried the Last Uchiha in dirt to prevent his escape, leaving only his head above ground.

* * *

><p>Sakura went after Liz, thinking that she would never use dangerous genjutsu against a fresh genin. And if she did, there was no doubt that Sasuke would come to her rescue! So when Sakura got to Liz's location, she was surprised to find her leaning against a tree, rosining her bow slowly and grinning dangerously. Suddenly, Liz spoke, while slowly walking closer. "Well, well, well, would you look at that? It seems the weakest genin of her year decided to challenge me, thinking that it would be an easy victory. What she didn't know, was that Genjutsu was such a dangerous art, and that there was no way I would take it easy on her. There's also no way that her 'Beloved Sasuke-kun' would ever come to her rescue, because no one likes a stupid gaki like her. Oh sure, she thinks she's popular, but that's just the way her pitiful mind keeps her happy. The truth is, she'll end up getting her teammates killed, and no one will ever like her. Now, what Genjutsu should I use? Maybe <span>Akuma Sakkaku: Ongaku Akumu?<span> Round 3 should give her quite a scare" Suddenly, Liz picked up her violin and played a haunting melody. After the first few notes, Sakura saw everything in a bloody red, and pain racked her body. When she looked around, Sakura saw the dead bodies of her teammates scattered around her. When she looked up, she saw a frowning Liz shaking her head, muttering "pathetic girl." once, then everything went black. In the real world, Sakura screamed for apparently no reason and fainted after 5 seconds, while Liz kept playing. When it was over, Liz just smirked, took out a pen, and started doodling on Sakura's face. _'I forgot how fun it was to scar people for life! I'll need to go into HQ next time we get a prisoner.'_

* * *

><p>Naruto realized that teamwork was necessary to pass, but when he saw his teammates out cold, Naruto just walked to a post and tied himself up right before the bell rang. When Kakashi arrived, he was surprised to see Liz carry an unconscious Sakura, and Gen carrying Sasuke, and Naruto tied to a pole. They dropped the two on the ground and went over to stand on either side of Kakashi, and crossed their arms. When Sakura woke up, she screamed, and scanned her surroundings, calming down when she saw everyone was alive, but she panicked again when she saw Liz, and pressed her back against the wooden stump behind her. Sasuke woke up, saw that he literally wasn't 5 feet under, and sighed. Kakashi smiled and said "Congratulations! I won't be sending you back to the Academy." At that, all three brightened, thinking that Kakashi would let them become ninja. Liz and Gen shared an evil look while Kakashi continued. "I won't send you back because it would be a waste of time. You guys don't have what it takes to be a ninja. Sasuke, it only took a small hit for you to collapse, and you didn't even bother asking for help! Sakura, you only focused on impressing Sasuke, never even giving a second thought to Naruto, then you were taken out by one of Liz's lowest level genjutsu! And Naruto, you realized you had to work as a team, and since you already had breakfast, you volunteered to be tied to a post so the other two wouldn't starve, am I right?" Naruto just nodded while Sasuke and Sakura gaped. How did the dead last figure out the real meaning of the test? Kakashi went towards a small monument and said "'Those who disobey the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse then scum.' The names on this monument are the names of the heroes who died in the line of duty. They truly understood the meaning of those words. I'll give you one more chance after lunch. But whatever you do, don't feed Naruto!" With that, Kakashi disappeared, leaving Gen and Liz to watch over the three. Almost immediatly, they got up, walked to a tree, and hung themselves upside down with their knees holding them onto the branch, arms still crossed. Sasuke and Sakura started to eat their bento, contemplating their sensei's words. Suddenly, Naruto's stomach growled, and he blushed. Realizing that Naruto wouldn't be of any help if he was hungry, Sasuke offered up his lunch to the boy. Seeing what her crush was doing, Sakura offered hers as well. Suddenly, the twins threw five senbon at the bento, causing them to go be pinned to the stumps. After that happened, Kakashi appeared in front of the three genin, appearing very angry, from what they saw from the part of his face that wasn't covered up. Kakashi asked the twins "Did these two disobey my orders and try to feed Naruto?" Liz and Gen nodded simultaneously, eyes narrowed. "Well then, I guess these three… PASS!" Sasuke and Sakura fell back in surprise. Liz and Gen hopped down from their tree and walked over to Naruto to untie him. After Naruto was free, they hauled Sasuke and Sakura back to sitting positions, but not before stealing an onigiri from each of the bento first. Kakashi merrily said "Meet us tomorrow for your first missions!" With that, the one eyed jonin poofed into smoke. Liz and Gen raced off to their apartment, eager to try playing new songs. The brand new genin walked home, each with a different idea of what their mission would be tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, sorry that it's so short, but like I said, I'm working on it! About the genjutsu Liz used, the translation is <span>Demonic Illusion:Musical Nightmare<span>. As for round three, think song of storms from Legend of Zelda:Ocarina of Time. As always, reviews help my intro heart attacks, I got Cerberus back, so he gets fed all flames, and my new flip flops now have anchors on them. I love One Piece too!


	7. Chapter 7

I have finally uploaded! For anyone who was wondering what took me so long, I have a small case of writer's block, k? Anyway, should Haku be a girl or a boy? Please tell me in the form of review.  
>I will never own Naruto for as long as I live. Writing this is as close as I'll get.<br>"Talking"  
><em>'Thinking'<br>_**"Demon/Summon Talking"  
><strong>**_"Demon/Summon Thinking'  
><em>**Jutsu 

A C-Rank Mission? I doubt it.

The few week after Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto became genin, they realized the true horror of...D-rank missions. The entire time, they had to spend their time walking dogs, cleaning up leaves off of lawns, and the worst, cleaning out the Inuzuka Kennels. What's worse, their jonin senseis didn't even help! Kakashi always made up an excuse, and the twins either went missing, or walked out five minutes into the job! Now, in the assignment room, Sakura was throwing a tantrum for the third time that week. "I want a higher ranked mission!" Sakura screamed, like the banshee she is. "I'm sick and tired of doing these stupid D-ranks! We've done enough, so give us a C-rank!"

Before Sakura could say something she would regret, no matter how much we want it, Kakashi put a hand over her mouth and held her arms still with the other. He gave one of his famous eye smiles and apologized, saying "Sorry about that, Hokage-sama, but they do appear ready for at least a low danger C-rank mission. And if something goes wrong, we DO have three jonin, after all."

Naruto, Sasuke, Liz, and Gen all nodded their consent. Truth be told, they were just waiting for someone to speak up. Who the heck would enjoy a D-rank mission, after all! Sarutobi took a drag of his pipe, and said "Very well, I approve of team seven's request for a higher rank mission. Bring in Tazuna!"

On that note, a fat, red faced man wearing a straw hat entered the room, stumbling and obviously drunk if the empty sake bottle clutched loosely in his hand was anything to go by. Giving the team a once over, Tazuna slurred "These are the guys who'll protect me? They don't seem like much, especially the stupid looking twins." Exactly one second later, Tazuna's sake bottle was pinned to the wall by a small, three point shuriken, thrown so hard that the bottle didn't shatter until a few seconds passed. Tazuna would have jumped into the air with shock, except for the small matter of his clothes being pinned deeply into the wall by thick and very sharp senbon needles. Everyone immediatly looked towards the recently insulted twins, both grinning like maniacs, heads tilted down just enough to hide their eyes in shadow. Gen was holding multiple shuriken that matched the one in the wall, each between his fingers, while Liz twirled a senbon idly. Looking up, they both stared at Tazuna with a look on their face that said 'If you ever even THINK about saying something as stupid as that, we will make sure your body parts are never found.' Gulping, Tazuna tried to pull out the senbon, only to realize that they were to deeply imbedded into the wall. Sighing, Tazuna decided that it would be in his best interest to refrain from insulting ninja if they were within hearing. "My name is Tazuna, and I am a super bridge builder! I expect you to protect me from harm while on the way back to the Land of Waves!" Scanning the team for reactions, all he got were bored and disbelieving looks. Seeing that nothing else was going to happen, Kakashi got the mission briefing folder and left with his team, but not before Gen and Liz easily plucked their weapons out of the wall and returned them to their holsters. Tazuna face palmed and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>The next day, team seven was waiting jadedly for Liz, Gen, and Tazuna to show up. Five minutes later, Tazuna showed up, wary of the twins, if they ever came. A little while after, the twins came by the gate, carrying their instruments, but they didn't bring a backpack for some reason. Taking the lead, Kakashi walked out of the gate to Konoha, followed up by Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto in front of Tazuna with Liz and Gen bringing up the rear. Walking along the trail was boring, but thankfully, after 2 hours of Sakura begging Sasuke for a date, Gen cast a ninjutsu that took away her ability to speak. A little later on, Naruto noticed a puddle along the side of the path. Tapping Sasuke and Sakura, he pointed to the puddle and mouthed 'It hasn't rained in weeks, yet there's a puddle on the side of the road. Suspicious?' Sasuke and Sakura nodded, and Sasuke tried to tell their sensei's, only for them to signal that they already knew. Walking past the puddle, none of team seven revealed that they knew ninja were there. As soon as the group passed, two missing-nin rose out of the puddle and attacked Kakashi with their chains, ripping him to bloody pieces. Sakura would have screamed, but the silencing jutsu was still in place. Naruto and Sasuke immediatly jumped into action, leaving Sakura and the twins to defend Tazuna. Sasuke ran up to the first attacker, and unleashed a flurry of punches to his stomach. When the ninja tried to slash at the boy's hand, Sasuke leapt back and roundhouse kicked the ninja in the face, knocking him senseless. On Naruto's end, things weren't going so well. He had gotten scratched across the top of his hand by the missing-nin's gauntlet. Performing <span>Kage Bunshin no Jutsu<span>, Naruto overwhelmed the man with his clones. When the battle was over, Kakashi leapt down from a nearby tree and tied the two criminals to said tree. When Gen finally took off Sakura's vocal bind, she screamed "YOU'RE ALIVE?"

Rubbing his ear, Kakashi nodded while saying "I knew there were ninja in that puddle, so I waited to see who they would attack. It seems like Tazuna is there target. Is there something you want to tell us?" Smiling nervously, Tazuna told them an over exaggerated story about the poverty in the Land of Waves. Sighing, Kakashi asked the genin what they should do. On one hand, Naruto was poisoned, and the client lied about the mission. On the other, they really were in trouble. The team immediatly wanted to go to the Land of Waves. Slicing open his hand, Naruto watched in morbid fascination as a clear, colorless liquid slowly oozed out along with his blood. When it was only blood flowing, Liz carefully rapped Naruto's hand in bandages with a little green energy following her hands. They continued on, wondering what would be waiting up ahead for the team.

* * *

><p>After the uneventful boat ride to the shoreline of the Land of Waves, the group was walking through a misty forest. You could practically feel the tension from the genin and the Killer Intent from the jonin. Suddenly, naruto threw a kunai into a bush that was quaking. Going over to investigate, Sakura pulled out a white bunny. She berated Naruto, not noticing the giant sword speeding towards her. Pushing Sakura out of the way, Liz was pinned to a tree by her shoulder, oozing blood and unconscious. Sakura screamed, and everyone looked towards the source of the sword. Standing there was none other than Momochi Zabuza, demon of the mist. Chuckling, Zabuza shouted "I was aiming at pinky, but she'll do! One less jonin is better for me anyways! Hand over Tazuna and I'll let you go!" Seeing that the team made no move to give up Tazuna, Zabuza reached behind his back and drew his real sword. The one pinning Liz to the tree slowly melted into water, dropping her roughly onto the ground. Kakashi stepped forward, blocking the three genin from proceeding. Gen looked slowly over to where his twin lie crumpled up and bleeding, trembling with worry and anger. Kakashi was a little worried about them, but that could wait. Putting his headband on his forehead completely, Kakashi revealed the Sharingan. Zabuza chuckled, and with mirth said "So Copy-Cat Kakashi reveals the Sharingan this early in the fight? I'm honored, but I wish that the Yin Yang Twins could fight!" Sasuke gaped. How did Kakashi obtain the Sharingan?<p>

Zabuza jumped onto the water and pumped his chakra into the lake. Mist started to fill the clearing, preventing anyone from seeing. Suddenly, and ominous voice said "Eight points. The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart. Which one shall I pick?"

Suddenly, Kakashi unleashed the full brunt of his KI, clearing the mist and scaring Sasuke and Sakura out of their minds. Naruto was unaffected, feeling KI so much in his childhood already gave him some immunity. Kakashi then blocked Zabuza after he tried to kill Tazuna with a frontal approach. He gave a weird eye smile and said "I will never abandon my comrades!"

The Zabuza Kakashi blocked exploded into water, giving away the fact that he was a Mizu Bunshin. Kakashi poofed into smoke, and the focus of the genin went towards the lake, where the two Jonin were locked in fierce combat. Zabuza smiled, performed hand seals too quickly for the normal eye to track, and Kakashi was locked in a ball of water, waving his students away to signal them to flee. The three were shaking their heads rapidly, and Naruto's mind was racing. They couldn't leave Kakashi to die, but how would they fight against a jonin? Suddenly, an animalistic cry shook the clearing, and the battle field was filled with demonic Killing Intent. Everyone held their hands over their ears, and looked towards the source of it all. What they saw shocked them. Gen was staring at Zabuza, irises dark and his pupils were mere slits. He was exerting blue and white chakra, and his nails hardened into claws, with the smallest hints of fangs poking out of the corner of his mouth. Gen snarled **"You dare hurt my sister? You. Will. PAY!"**

Leaping towards the thoroughly shocked Zabuza, Gen bit his thumb so a trickle of blood flowed, lifted up his left sleeve, and rubbed it on a dragon tattoo. Suddenly, a poof of smoke appeared, and a huge emerald dragon appeared with Gen on his back. It was long, but it wasn't his most powerful summon. The dragon looked around, and asked **"For what reason have you summoned me?"**

Gen pointed towards his sister, and the dragon immediatly understood. You didn't mess with Gen's sister without feeling immense pain. Gen implored it **"Please, Haru, you need to help me!" **The newly named Haru nodded, and sent a jet of flame towards Zabuza. Gen helped by performing a low level wind jutsu, fanning the flames and making them impossible to avoid. Zabuza rushed out of the way just in time, and only was burned on his side. However, dragon fire is extremely hot, so Zabuza still suffered painful burns. Screaming, the Demon of the Mist collapsed on the now scorched ground, out cold. The water prison containing Kakashi melted, leaving him to water walk back to shore. Gen's dragon summon disappeared, leaving him to pick up his sister carefully and walk back to the group. Suddenly, a young boy (?) dropped down from a nearby branch and picked up Zabuza, slinging them over his (?) shoulder. The person nodded and said in a feminine voice "Thank you for weakening my target. I will take him back to our village now. Oh, and dragon summoner! I am very sorry about what happened to your sister." With that, the child vanished. Kakashi realized that the kid wasn't a real hunter nin, but they had to get Liz medical help first. Running as fast as they could towards the Land of Waves, Kakashi only hoped that he wouldn't lose another teammate because of his carelessness.

* * *

><p>It is done! Okay, so I still need reviews, everyone. Flames are given to Cerberus for the time being, but I still hate them. I won't be able to update much, so please be patient. It'll be a while since the next chapter was accidentelly deleted. Yes, Liz is alive, just horribly wounded. Ja Ne! (Shunshin's out)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I am **so **sorry I haven't updated in forever. My flash drive quit on me, I got sick, I had to go to my cousins graduation and since school was about to end, I have had a lot of school work. So, I'm going to post drawings of Liz and Gen, and announce the pairings. They are Ibiki x Liz, Gen x Anko, Naruto x Hinata, and this chapter has over 3000 words. It's my longest piece yet, so don't hate me! Now, without further ado..  
>I don't own Naruto yet, but when I rule the world, I SHALL OWN ALL! BOW BEFORE MY MIGHT!<br>"Talking"  
><em>'Thinking'<br>_**"Demon/Summon Talking"  
><strong>**_'Demon/Summon Thinking'_**  
>Jutsu<br>_**Flashback**_

Training

When Tsunami opened her front door, it was to her father panting with three twelve year olds seemingly in a panic. Moving out of the way, Tsunami let them inside. Immediately, a silver haired man rushed through the doorway, asking "Where's the nearest empty bedroom?" Pointing up the stairs, Tsunami wondered why he was in such a hurry. She quickly got her answer. A brown haired man was racing up the stairs, a bleeding girl in his arms. Tsunami gasped at the amount of blood flowing slowly from the girl's shoulder. Looking around, she saw that everyone was solemn, and the pink haired girl was fidgeting nervously. Said girl was thinking 'Why did Liz take the sword for me? I thought she hated me! This is all my fault.' Tsunami raced into the kitchen to make food for the hungry ninja, and made sure that there was extra for Inari.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Gen was in a panic. Liz was the only one with any medical jutsu, and she was bleeding to death! Kakashi put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and muttered "She'll be fine. As long as the bleeding stops and there's no infection, she'll be up in a week." Nodding his head a little, Gen proceeded to wrap his sister's shoulder in bandages, after making sure Kakashi had his back turned, just in case. When Gen was finished, Kakashi went down stairs to see how everyone was doing. Gen stared sadly at his twin, wishing that she would wake up soon.<p>

* * *

><p>Back down stairs, Kakashi answered all the questions his genin and Tsunami had. After reassuring them that Liz was okay, Tsunami brought out dinner, and called for someone named Inari to come down. A small, sad boy walked quickly down stairs and hugged his grandfather. Looking over to the genin, Inari said "What are you guys doing here? You're gonna die, since no one can beat Gato." Naruto glared angrily at the insolent gaki, and released a short burst of killing intent. Excusing himself to check on Liz, Naruto rushed furiously up the stairs, ignoring the gaping looks his teammates and Tazuna gave him. He silently opened the door to what everyone had dubbed "The Emergency Room." Inside, he saw something that could only be described as cute. Gen was fast asleep, slumped in a wooden chair with his head on Liz's lap. Liz's eyes were half open, and she had one hand resting on Gen's head, slowly running her fingers through his hair. It was only then that Naruto realized that this was the first time he had seen the twins without their bandanas. Their hair was spiked up a little at the top, but other than that they seemed normal. When she saw that Naruto was in the room, Liz brought up one finger from her free arm and put it to her mouth, using the universal sign for quiet. Nodding slightly, Naruto walked downstairs, and said "Liz is awake, guys."<p>

Almost immediatly, all of team 7 rushed upstairs and barged into "The Emergency Room." After they all barged in loudly, Sakura screamed "KAWAII!", immediatly waking Gen up.

Glaring at the crowd, Gen shouted "What are you guys doing in here? Liz is recovering, so stop making so much noise, you MORONS!" Everyone was appalled. Gen was usually the quieter of the two, so the fact that he seemed so angry was, well, shocking. "Well, what are you waiting for? LEAVE!" Almost immediatly, everyone rushed out. Liz looked over at Gen, smiled, then fell asleep. Gen looked at his sister lovingly, and went to look for Tsunami to see if she had an extra futon. There was no way he was leaving Liz alone.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone from team 7 was gathered into the woods nearby Tazuna's house. Gen was keeping a wary eye on Liz, who refused to be left out of training. Currently, her right arm was in a sling, to prevent it's movement from widening the stab wound left behind by Zabuza. Once they got to a nice clearing with extremely tall, thick oak trees, Kakashi explained what their training exercise would be. "Today, you're all going to climb trees! Now Sakura, before you complain, (and make us all deaf) you'll be climbing trees without using your hands!" Seeing the gaping looks that Sasuke and Sakura gave him, (he already knew Naruto was trained by the twins) Kakashi gave one of his world famous Eye Smiles, and walked to a nearby tree. Almost immediatly, Sasuke, with his enormous ego, decided that as an Uchiha, it would be second nature to climb a tree. However, two feet up, Sasuke blasted off of the tree, landing in an undignified pile in front of everyone. Stifling their laughter, everyone looked up at another tree, where Sakura was sitting on one of the higher branches smugly. Sasuke gave her a gaping, and slightly furious look, while the rest of team 7 just looked up jadedly. Sakura's smile faded as she saw the boredom in her senseis eyes, and the rage in her crush's. Walking back down and panting slightly from using up a third of her chakra, Sakura asked why her teachers were acting somewhat disappointed.<p>

"Because, you have virtually NO chakra reserves, considering you got that so quickly, and you're panting from walking up and down a tree." Gen deadpanned. Everyone sweat-dropped, except Liz, who was laughing her head off. Sakura looked down at the ground, disappointed. Was she really that pathetic? Looking around, Sakura saw Naruto wave at everyone from the top of a tree.

"Wait, so does that mean Naruto has the same amount of chakra as me?" Sakura asked. Meanwhile, Sasuke was smirking on the inside. _'I knew such a dobe could never beat an Uchiha. Now to sit back and watch the fireworks.'_

"Nope. Gen and I have been training Naruto for a while now. He already knows this exercise. Now, let's make this interesting. Once each of you finish this exercise, we'll each take one of you to learn some new jutsu. Naruto, you help Sasuke, and Sakura, run up and down that tree 10 times, then do 100 pushups and run around this clearing until you collapse." Liz said nonchalantly. Sakura gaped at her. _'WHY ME?'_ Sakura screamed mentally. Meanwhile, Sasuke was working on his exercise faster than ever. No way was he giving up new jutsu!

"Sasuke, stop using so much chakra. Cut the amount you're using by about 25%, and you'll get this easily." Naruto shouted. Honestly, why did this guy have to use so much for a simple exercise. Sasuke for once, decided to forgo his giant head, and did what Naruto told him. Almost 1 hour later, Sasuke was easily walking up and down the giant oak with ease. Sakura finally finished her 5th lap around the forest, and was breathing heavily(1). Closing his book, Kakashi walked over to everyone, while the twins kept playing shogi.

Kakashi Eye Smiled and said "Congratulations, guys! Sakura, take a soldier pill, and we'll see who is going to teach each of you!" Handing Sakura a small pill, Kakashi handed out everyone a slip of chakra paper. Gen sealed the shogi board, put the seal into one of the pouches hidden inside of his shirt(2), and the twins walked over to Kakashi, each taking a slip of paper. "Now we'll see what your elemental affinity is. Just channel a bit of chakra into the paper, and you'll see what your element is. We'll show you." Kakashi channeled a bit of chakra into his paper, and it wrinkled up, then turned to dust. "The wrinkle part means lightning, and the dust means earth. Since lightning came first, it's my main element. Now, Liz and Gen will show you."

Liz channeled a bit of chakra into the paper, and the base color darkened a bit before the paper split cleanly in two and crumpled up. Gen did the same, and his paper glowed a bit before splitting in two and becoming soaked in water. Liz commented on her results first. "My paper turned gray because my chakra is darker, or more attuned to yin, than most. This probably won't happen to you guys unless you're part of my clan. It split apart first, so my main element is wind. You know what the crumple means."

Gen explained his next. "My paper glowed a bit because I have lighter chakra, or more attuned to yang, than most. Like Liz's, this won't happen unless you're a part of our family. In our clan, boys have light chakra, while girls have dark chakra. It's basically what you guys call a bloodline. It split first, so I also have wind chakra, and it got soaked, so I have water chakra as my secondary. You guys probably won't get a secondary chakra until you reach jonin."

Nodding at the explanation, all three genin channeled a small amount of chakra into their chakra paper. Sakura's crumbled into dust. Sasuke's crumpled up, surprising everyone since the Uchiha clan was notorious for fire. Naruto's split in half. Nodding slightly, Gen said "Alright, so here's the senseis for each of you. Kakashi will take Sakura since he's the only one of us with any Doton jutsu. I'll go with Naruto, and Liz will take Sasuke since she has a lot of Raiton jutsu." Nodding, everyone went with their respective senseis, Sasuke a little put out at getting a kunoichi, but his excitement for new jutsu beat out his disappointment.

* * *

><p>Liz walked out into the middle of another clearing, Sasuke in tow. Turning around to face him, Liz said "Alright, so I'm going to teach you a CB-rank Raiton jutsu I came up with. It's called Raiton: Sen Boruto Handou. It's pretty self-explanatory. Just channel chakra into a roundhouse kick, and the person it makes contact with gets hit with 1000 volts of electricity, enough to fry a few internal organs. It doesn't need seals, so I think it's a pretty good jutsu. Here's how it looks." Liz then got into a basic taijutsu stance taught at the academy, and channeled lightning chakra into her right leg. Almost immediatly, her leg had small bolts of black electricity running up and down it. Unleashing a roundhouse kick on the nearest tree, she turned back to Sasuke as the tree was fried, leaving the scent of burning wood in the clearing. Lifting up a bit of the cloth on her right leg, Liz revealed the repercussions of this move. Small first degree burns covered a few patches of her leg, looking very painful. "As you can see, the amount of electricity channeling through the leg will leave some burns, which is why you shouldn't use this often. Now, practice. Also, don't worry about the burns. I can use some minor medical jutsu, so you'll be fine." Almost immediatly, Sasuke began to work on his new jutsu. He had to master such a powerful jutsu quickly, and since it was Liz's original jutsu, no way Itachi would know it. It would be pretty helpful in his quest to kill his brother.

* * *

><p>Kakashi took Sakura to a rock area, and decided that she needed more training. First, she had to run around the area 10 times. Then, she did 100 sit ups. Afterwords, Kakashi deemed her ready to learn a C-rank Doton jutsu. "It's called <span>Doton: Retsudo Tenshou<span>. It's short to mid range, and the seals are as follows." Showing Sakura the necessary seals, Kakashi demonstrated the jutsu. Almost immediatly, the surrounding rock rose up and proceeded to crush anything trapped between it. "It's extremely destructive, but requires most of the chakra you have. So, until you raise your chakra capacity, this is a last result jutsu." Nodding, Sakura went to work on tree walking to raise the amount of chakra she could use, Kakashi watching.

* * *

><p>Gen took Naruto out to a clearing by a river. "Alright, so let's start with that Suiton jutsu you learned from the Forbidden scroll." Seeing Naruto's shocked reaction, Gen reassured that he wouldn't tell a soul. "Alright so the seals are ox, monkey, rabbit, rat, boar, bird, ox, horse, bird, rat, tiger, dog, tiger, snake, ox, ram, snake, boar, ram, rat, monkey, bird, dragon, bird, ox, horse, ram, tiger, snake, rat, monkey, rabbit, boar, dragon, ram, rat, ox, monkey, bird, rat, boar, bird." He instructed while demonstrating the seals in order. Performing the seals extremely quickly while channeling chakra, Gen demonstrated the jutsu, and a large water dragon rose up out of the river. Naruto stared in awe, and immediatly began practicing, with Gen coaching him through it. The whole process went well into the night, with Naruto getting the basic shape of the dragon to rise out of the river by the time they had to go back to the house.<p>

* * *

><p>Dinner was a rowdy affair, with Sasuke and Naruto trying to out-eat each other, and the twins randomly balancing utensils on their noses. Currently, Naruto was winning by two onigiri, and the twins had managed to keep a spoon, two knives, and four forks on their noses without them falling. Kakashi suspected that they were using chakra to stick them together. Eventually, Inari slammed his hands down on the table and shouted "How can you be so happy? Gato is sucking this country dry, and all you stupid ninja care about is the pay! None of you know what it's like to suffer!"<p>

After his little outburst, Naruto was literally glowing with killing intent, and the twins had their eyes hidden in shadows, looking towards the ground. Naruto slowly and angrily responded "So you think we don't know about suffering? Do you know what it's like to have a brother slaughter you're entire family?" At this, Sasuke looked away, reminiscing in his clan's slaughter. "Do you know what it's like to be taken away from your home just because you're stronger than most, and then being kept from ever going back home again?" The twins walked upstairs, with Gen helping Liz not to topple over. "Do you know what it's like to have an entire village hate you, and beat you on you're BIRTHDAY, just because of what happened the day you were born? You don't, so shut up, you insolent GAKI, and stop acting like we're all guests at you're pity party, you crybaby." After finishing his tirade, Naruto ran out of the house, with Sakura screaming after him. Inari was gaping. He asked Kakashi what happened, and Kakashi led him outside, to tell him a bit about the events that happened to the twins and Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Naruto has had a pretty bad life. I'm not sure about the details, but he had to grow up as a complete orphan, at least until he was 7. Unfortunately, a lot of the people in our village did, and still do, beat him, especially on his birthday. Now, I don't know exactly what happened to the twins, but I do know they were a lot different when I first found them than they were today."<p>

_**FlashBack**_

A 13 year old Kakashi was tree jumping through the woods a few days after the Kyuubi attack. He was supposed to look for any surviving ninja from the Kyuubi attack, even though there probably wouldn't be any. Kakashi reminisced about his old team, wishing that they were still alive. While he was caught up in his memories, Kakashi almost missed the moans and groans from the nearby trees. Stopping in his tracks, Kakashi scanned the area, only for his eyes to stop on two 10 year olds, twins if their appearance was anything to go by. Getting closer to observe the half conscious siblings, Kakashi was shocked at their appearance. They wore matching silver tee-shirts with yin-yang printed on them. Their shorts were torn, beat up black cargos. They were barefoot, and their clothes were in a massive state of disrepair. What was most shocking, however, was the fact that they had fox ears on the top of their head, and eight limp tails laid disheveled behind them. Kakashi took out a kunai, determined to end the lives of the same species of creatures that took the life of his sensei. However, before he could kill the two kitsune, they looked up at him sadly, almost acceptingly, and he got a look at how defeated the two looked. Kakashi dropped his kunai, shocked at how he could kill what could have been two innocent creatures. Shoving down his anger and need for revenge, Kakashi slung the two over his shoulder, and shushined to the hokage's office, eager to find out just what should happen to these two children.

_**Flashback End**_

When Kakashi finished with his tale of their misfortunes, leaving out the flashback, of course, Inari was appalled at how immature he was to the three.

* * *

><p>Naruto was exhausted by the time dawn came, and he couldn't wait to go back to the house. He had spent the entire night training on the jutsu Gen helped him with, and had almost completed it. Suddenly, Naruto saw the girl picking herbs in the clearing he had slept in. Volunteering to help the girl, they spent the time talking about precious people.<p>

"Do you have any precious people? I have one, and I would do anything for him."

Thinking about his team, Iruka, Sarutobi, the guys from T and I, and the Ichiraku family, Naruto nodded.

"Good, precious people will only help you get stronger." Haku said, while inside she was thinking _'This boy is so kind. It's a shame that I have to kill him.'_

When the time came for her to go, Naruto said "I'll see you on the bridge, hunter-san. Send Zabuza my regards. Also, Liz is probably going to try to get revenge on you for nearly killing her."

Haku was appalled that this mere genin had seen through his guise, and was letting him get away. "Why are you letting me escape? I injured your sensei, and I am your opponent."

Naruto replied "There would be no point in hurting you now. We'll fight later." Nodding at his kindness, Haku took off, leaving Naruto alone. Naruto sighed at his weakness, and went back to the house. As soon as he got back, Naruto collapsed on his futon, fast asleep as soon as his face hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>I'm done! Now, for explanations (1)=The clearing has a circumference of about 1 mile, so she ran about 5 miles. Before you complain, my sister has to something similar for crew training, and she makes it through pretty well. (2)=The inside of the twin's shirts are covered in small, almost unnoticeable pockets. On long term missions, they seal up everything with blood coded seals, and put them in the pockets on their shirts. The shorts have shuriken and kunai.<br>Please review, because I am almost dead without them, flames are now used to make s'mores, but it makes them taste bitter, so no flames, please!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, guys! I've updated and gotten back into my usual schedule of insomnia, pocky, and caffeine! So, here's what you've all been waiting for...The battle on the bridge! Now, while I continue to write and miss sleep, enjoy!  
>This again...I don't own Naruto, but I will, and all shall praise me~<br>"Talking"  
><em>'Thinking'<br>_**"Demon/Summon Talking"  
><strong>**_'Demon/Summon Thinking'_**

The Bridge Battle

Kakashi had gathered everyone, excluding the sleeping Naruto, for a meeting about the impending battle with Zabuza. Liz was allowed to attend and fight due to the fact that her arm was almost completely healed, but she couldn't move it very well until the muscles had fully reformed(1)."So, here's how it'll go. Naruto will stay here, since it seems impossible to wake him up right now. Sasuke, you'll fight Zabuza's friend. Sakura, you're going to guard Tazuna. I'll fight Zabuza, and the twins will provide assistance when necessary. Liz, I want you to stay here until Naruto wakes up, then you both will come down and help." Kakashi instructed. Liz groaned at the fact that she had to stay, but everyone consented just the same. The rest of team 7, plus Tazuna, headed out to the bridge, leaving Liz, Tsunami, Inari, and Naruto as the only occupants in the house. Liz got out one of her storage seals, unsealed it, and her violin popped out. Rosining her bow and tuning the strings, Liz thought _'This is going to be boring. I hope Naruto gets up soon.'_

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Naruto shot up out of bed when he heard Tsunami and Inari scream. Rushing downstairs and outside, Naruto saw Tsunami being held by two thugs, Inari trying (and failing) to intimidate them by holding a knife, and Liz biting her left thumb and rubbing the blood over a tiger tattoo on her right arm. Immediatly, a bright flash lit the area and a large blue tiger was summoned, with Liz on it's back. "Saphaia, we need you to help bring these thugs down!" Liz said, as she spotted Naruto, and dismounted the tiger. Beaconing Naruto over, she had him climb onto Saphaia's back.<p>

**"Liz-sama, with all due respect, why is there a Gaki on my back? He's not even my summoner!"**

"Because, Saphaia, you're one of my stronger, more reasonable summon tigers, I can't use my right arm very well until the skin and muscle tissue finish reforming completely, and Naruto is a friend, so please bear with me." Liz finished, while stroking the fur behind Saphaia's ear. Purring slightly, she leapt towards the petrified thugs, while instructing Naruto on what he had to do.

**"Alright, so, Naruto, was it? If you know any low level wind jutsu, I'll need you to use one on the count of three. One, two, THREE!"**

On that, Naruto unleashed a small burst of wind while Saphaia reared up on her hind legs, and, using one paw, slashed at the air in front of the thugs, causing a burst of water shaped like the blade of a sickle to shoot towards the thugs, just narrowly avoiding Tsunami. Combined with Naruto's gust, it took on a more pointed shape, cutting into the thugs throats, and causing blood to spurt from the wounds. The two dropped to the ground, dead before they fully collapsed. Liz rushed over, calming the hyperventilating Tsunami. Naruto walked over to Inari, and put one comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Inari. A crybaby wouldn't stand up to two thugs like that. You should be happy!" At that, Inari smiled happily, despite the numerous tears streaming down his face. Hugging Naruto, Inari ran over to his mother, and hugged her. The two embraced each other for a long while. Walking over to Naruto, Liz brought him over to Saphaia, and the two climbed on her back. When Saphaia sent a questioning look to her summoner, Liz answered her unasked question. "Gen has probably summoned one of his dragons, and you're one of the only tigers who can actively tolerate them without going rouge." _'And hopefully, Gen summoned Haru or Heiwa.' _Nodding at her reasoning, the three took off towards the bridge.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, team 7 was walking down the mist covered bridge, the scent of blood thick in the air. Looking over the bridge, Kakashi could see small pools of blood dripping slowly off the edge of the bridge. When they reached the middle of the bridge, Zabuza and Haku could be seen clearly. "Hey, Haku, look at that! The little genin with black hair is shivering in fear! Oh, and where is that girl, you know, demon-boy's twin? I guess I must have killed her. Oh, well." Zabuza said, mockingly.<p>

"I'm shivering with excitement at a challenge, and Liz-chan is still alive! As soon as the dobe wakes up, she'll be here to kick your butt!" Sasuke shouted, with something akin to respect when he talked about Liz. Hey, you try spending days with her learning jutsu, and not gain even a little respect! _'As soon as I kill Itachi, I'm going to have to get on Liz's good side. I could use that bloodline of hers after all…(2)' _Kakashi was shocked at the amount of respect he gave Liz, Gen was appalled that the gaki seemed to like her so much, and Sakura was fuming. How dare that shallow girl try to steal away her precious Sasuke-kun!

Meanwhile, Zabuza was laughing darkly, shouting about how some genin would never be able to match Haku's speed. Immediatly, Haku took off, with Sasuke keeping up easily. Kakashi had to engage Zabuza in battle, with each one matching the other's jutsu perfectly. Sakura took out a kunai and assumed a defensive taijutsu stance taught at the academy, standing in front of the petrified Tazuna. Sasuke and Haku exchanged blow for blow, with Sasuke overwhelming Haku with his speed. Haku grinned behind his mask, and performed Makyo Hyosho. Instantly, Sasuke was trapped in a dome of mirrors made out of ice. Snickering evilly, Haku slowly entered one of the mirrors, and perfect copies of him appeared in each mirror. Haku told Sasuke how his speed was increased when he entered the mirrors. Suddenly, a senbon launched out of one of the mirrors and hit Sasuke in the calf. Spinning wildly towards the direction of the senbon, Sasuke used Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu to burn Haku out of the mirror. However, the fireball couldn't even melt the outer edges of the mirrors. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to melt one of my mirrors." Haku stated. Sasuke growled, and desperately tried to find a way out of the dome.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Liz arrived to Kakashi in a stalemate against Zabuza, Sasuke trapped in a dome of ice, and Gen flying above the battlefield on an emerald green dragon. Naruto dismounted from the tiger and rushed towards the ice dome. Gen and Haru flew down to Liz and Saphaia's eye level. The two summons glanced at each other disdainfully, but otherwise showed no signs of discomfort about being around each other. "Liz, you're okay!" Gen shouted, relieved.<p>

"I'm fine, bro, but the rest of the guys aren't! Saphaia and I will try to help Kakashi, so you and Haru try to break out Sasuke. I might need help, so make sure you can see Kakashi." Liz responded.

"Alright, but I don't know how much progress we'll make. Those mirrors are tough!" With that, the two headed off to their destinations, worried at how the battle was turning out.

* * *

><p>Inside the mirrors, Haku was trouncing Sasuke and Naruto. They both had dozens of senbon sticking out of their bodies, and Haru's fire was barely doing any damage to the mirrors. Sasuke, however, had managed to obtain his Sharingan, and was working on catching up with Haku. Unfortunately, he always switched mirrors before Sasuke was able to throw a kunai at the mirror. Meanwhile, Naruto was using his <span>Kage Bunshin no Jutsu <span>to try and distract Haku while the real Naruto looked for an exit. Suddenly, Haku unleashed a barrage of senbon towards the panting and bleeding Naruto, each one aimed at a vital spot in his neck. It was a shame, but the boy had to die for Zabuza's sake. Sasuke saw what was happening, and took off towards Naruto, taking all of the senbon. Naruto was gaping. Why did he take the senbon? "Huh, I wonder why I did that? My body… just moved on it's own. Naruto… can you… kill my brother for me? I doubt I'll be able to…"

With that, Sasuke closed his eyes and fell to the ground limply. Naruto's eyes widened, then narrowed. Haku said "Is this the first time you've seen the death of a friend?" Naruto ignored him, his eyes glued to Sasuke. _'You know, I hated you too. But I will not let you die. Kyuubi! I need your chakra! NOW!'_

**"Alright kit, the Uchiha brat is still alive, but I expect some bloodshed!"** Kyuubi responded, while he thought _**'This should have an interesting effect on Kakashi and the twins.'**_ With that, Kyuubi poured a small amount of chakra into Naruto. Immediatly, Naruto's eyes narrowed and the irises turned red. His whisker marks thickened considerably and the wounds on his hands healed while the nails hardened and lengthened into claws. The red chakra changed shape and turned into a giant fox's head.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the dome, Kakashi saw the amount of chakra of demonic chakra pouring through Naruto, and was freaking out on the inside. <em>'Did the seal break? I need to end this fast!'<em> Pulling out a summoning scroll and dipping a thumb in the blood from a wound on his chest, Kakashi summoned his ninken. "Alright, Zabuza, I know this isn't your style, but let's end this now. My best jutsu against yours." However, the twins were reacting way differently to Kyuubi's chakra. Their summons poofed away, and they stared at the dome together with something akin to awe and fear. In sync, they both whispered "Kyuubi-sama." and looked at each other fearfully.

* * *

><p>Back in the dome, Haku was staring at Naruto. <em>"How can this boy change the shape of his chakra? I shouldn't even be able to see it!'<em> Naruto spun around and faced the mirror Haku was in. Immediatly, he charged towards it, and before Haku could go into a different mirror, Naruto slashed and Haku was forced out. The potency of Kyuubi's chakra forced the dome to melt, and Naruto mindlessly charged after Haku, determined to kill him. Naruto threw a punch to Haku's face and shattered his mask. However, before Naruto could kill Haku, he regained his senses and stopped his second punch before it landed. Kyuubi's chakra slowly receded, and his eyes, whisker marks, and hands returned to normal. Haku looked at him curiously, and said "Why don't you kill me? I'm your enemy, and I can't be of use to Zabuza-sama anymore." Naruto just shook his head and raced off to Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Zabuza were preparing to use their best jutsu. Speeding through hand seals, Kakashi had his ninken bite and hold Zabuza in place. Kakashi said "I let myself bleed on your weapons so my dogs could find you, even with all of the mist." while he charged up his famous <span>Chidori<span>. Immediatly, a ball of blue electricity was encircling his hand, while the area was filled with the sound of 1000 chirping birds. Kakashi charged towards the immobilized Zabuza and aimed for his heart.

Naruto saw what he was trying to do and racked his brain for a way to divert the electricity. _'We need allies outside of Konoha, so how should I kill off Kakashi-sensei's jutsu? I need ideas, fox!'_

**"Think, kit. Electrical jutsu can be destroyed three ways. Another electrical jutsu to absorb it, a wind jutsu at the same level or higher of the target, or metal to disrupt it! Have the twins do something. I recommend having them both use ****Fuuton:Tsuin Pomme.****"**

Naruto nodded internally, and called the stunned twins over. "You two need to use Fuuton:Tsuin Pomme to disrupt Kakashi's Chidori, NOW!"

Nodding, the two performed hand seals faster than the eye could see, and created one tornado at least 7 feet high each. Gen and Liz then charged towards Kakashi, and slammed their hands together. The tornadoes then combined into one, compacted mini twister only 2 feet tall, and rushed towards the chidori. When it hit, the lightning was sucked into the tornado, which continued until the twins released their hands, and it dissipated into nothing. The remaining electricity and wind shot into the sky, forming a storm only a few seconds later. Kakashi stared angrily at Naruto, and asked "Why on EARTH did you do that?"

"Because, Gato wasn't going to pay them. Look behind you."

Obeying, Zabuza and Kakashi looked at the edge of the bridge, where a mob filled with thugs was. At the head of the mob was a very smug, very SHORT old man. He waved his hand and signaled for his mob to start attacking. Zabuza and Kakashi shared a look, and nodded. Kakashi created thousands of clones while Zabuza got out his sword. Liz summoned a white tiger with light blue strips, and Gen summoned a bright yellow dragon with intricate white patterns flowing across it's scales. The two smiled at each other good-naturedly while the twins mounted their summons. All of the jonin charged towards the mob, which by now was thoroughly scared. Ten minutes later, scattered body parts littered the bridge, and the stench of blood was staining the air. Kakashi was panting from using up chakra, Zabuza was using some nearby grass to clean up his blade, Liz was rubbing her shoulder tenderly while muttering praise to her summon, Hoshi, and Gen was wiping the blood off of his summon, Heiwa. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and Haku and picked them up while Sakura coaxed Tazuna to go back to the house.

* * *

><p>The next day, the bridge was completed. Haku and Zabuza were indebted to Naruto, and agreed never to attack Konoha, and, in times of war, would ally themselves with The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Team 7 was finishing their preparations to leave on the bridge. "Alright, so when the Land of Waves gets back to it's former state, send a letter to Konoha to pick up the payment, okay?" Kakashi told Tazuna.<p>

Meanwhile, Inari was staring furiously at the ground, trying to hold back tears while he said his goodbyes. "By, Naruto nii-san. Can you come visit sometime?"

Naruto looked at Inari, said he would try, and turned around, ignoring everyone in favor of trying to hold back his own tears. Waving to everyone, team 7 departed. Tazuna was pondering what they should name the bridge. "Let's name it the Great Naruto Bridge after the hero who saved our country!" Inari shouted. Roars of agreement rang through the crowd, and the Great Naruto Bridge was born.

* * *

><p>About two hours into the walk home, Liz and Gen shared devilish looks and ran in front of the team and held their hands out to stop everyone. "We have an announcement! Three days from now, Naruto's birthday is coming! We're all going to celebrate, so here are the invitations. You must bring gifts or you shall be placed in the Corner of Shame and Eternal Disappointment. MUAHAHAHAHA!"<p>

With that, they rushed to hand out invitations and ran away from the fuming Naruto. Examining the rather ornate invitation, everyone saw the rather impressive effort put into it. The kanji were painted with light blue ink on florescent orange paper. On the envelope was a stamp with the twins in chibi form giving a peace sign. Their names were written elegantly, with no ink blots decorating the paper. All in all, it seemed they put in a ridiculous effort just for an invitation. "I don't think I'll go. After all, the Kyuubi festival is always fun, and I doubt Naruto's party will be anything worth going to. Right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura rambled. Sasuke just shook his head, and looked at the time and date. _'It sounds like fun, so I'll go. Besides, it's better if Sakura's not there. She's so shallow.' _ he thought while walking away. Sakura glanced down at the road while thinking _'What did I say to chase Sasuke-kun away?'_

One hour later, Kakashi decided to talk to Sakura. "I'm planning on going, and so should you. It would mean a lot to Naruto, and if the twins are inviting everyone, then it'll be really fun. Just try it, alright Sakura? You could learn something about you team." With that, Kakashi left Sakura to ponder.

* * *

><p>(1) She got stabbed straight through the shoulder, and since she's a demon, she can heal quickly. The outer most layer of muscle and some skin hadn't finished reforming completely. Luckily, the worst Liz will end up with is a giant scar.<br>(2) In Sasuke's mind, it goes like this. Rare chakra blood line+Tough girl+Uchiha=INVINCIBLE! stupid, but semi accurate.

How were the battle scenes? I'm trying to get better, but it's hard. Also, next chapter is going to be Naruto's birthday! I'm going to try and make it fun, so I can't wait! Anyway, review so I can continue to write, I seem to have Insomnia again, and flames shall now be stored inside my furnace of inner rage, so if I get flamed, so many more will suffer.


	10. Chapter 10

I am back! I haven't been able to write as much since I found my old zelda: a link to the past game, I've been running 4 days a week and Karate 3 days, so I am busy. I didn't do much describing since I'm not good with party's, so leave it up to the imagination. And now...  
>I don't own Naruto, but I do own 6 gaming systems, including a game boy. It is blue;)<br>"Talking"  
><em>'Thinking'<br>_**"Demon/Summon Talking"  
><em>'DemonSummon Thinking' _**

Birthday!

When Team 7 got back to Konoha, Naruto made a beeline for Ichiraku's ramen stand. Kakashi rushed off to the book store to check for the next volume of his beloved Icha Icha. Sakura and Sasuke rushed to the shopping district to look for a birthday present for Naruto, separately of course. All that was left was for Liz and Gen to deliver invitations and set up for the party. The two rushed off, with Liz on decoration and Gen delivering the invitations.

* * *

><p>With Gen, he was rushing to find everyone on the rather extensive list of guests. <em>'Let's see, I need to find Ibiki, Anko, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Asuma, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, and Kurenai. Dang.'<em> Starting at the top of the list, Gen checked the time, saw it was 8:20, and rushed to the dango stand where Anko and Ibiki have their breakfast. When he got there, he kissed Anko on the cheek as a hello, and handed the two invitations with the strict instructions to be there around 15 minutes early so they could help pick everyone up. With that, Gen rushed to the Inuzuka kennels. Scanning the area, he saw Kiba's older sister and asked "Hey, do you know where Kiba and his team are around this time?"

"They're usually at training ground 9 at this time, why?"

Thanking her, Gen rushed to the training grounds without answering her questions. Roof hopping to the training ground, he handed out invitations. It continued like this for about 1 hour, with the only hitch being that he couldn't find Asuma's team since they didn't train much. Rushing back home, Gen collapsed on their couch. "Why, oh, why do ninjas have to be so hard to find?"

* * *

><p>Liz was in the shopping district of Konoha looking for as many party decorations she could carry, which appeared to be quite a lot. <em>'Alright, so here comes the mental checklist. Paper lanterns, chips, cookies, cake, soda, sake, ice, streamers, balloons, banners, plates, cups, forks, knives, spoons, new outfits, and Naruto-kun's present. WHY?'<em> With that, Liz charged into the nearest party store. Walking in, she examined the party supplies section. Deciding on the orange plates, forks, and knives, and the blue cups, napkins and spoons, Liz headed off to the streamers section. Looking around, she finally picked up 6 rolls of black, orange, green, blue, and white streamers. Afterwords, she picked up around 2 dozen red paper lanterns with the kanji for power and 2 dozen orange paper lanterns with the kanji for happiness. Finally, Liz lugged all of her items to the counter and asked for balloons in orange, red, blue, green, white, and black, two dozen each. The shopkeeper seemed astounded at the amount, but got her all of them. "Oh yeah, and can you also get me an orange banner with the words 'Happy 13th Birthday?" Nodding, he ringed up her purchase. Taking out a red leather wallet with a white tiger on it, she handed him the proper amount of money before taking all of the bags and sealing them. Liz then took all of the balloons and sealed them separately, each one ordered by color.

Exiting the rather large store, Liz walked down the street, looking for a bakery. Once she spotted a place that would be able to get her a cake quickly, she walked in, slightly surprised when a bell on the door chimed. Immediatly, a middle aged man rushed over to her, asking her what she would need. "Um, I need a really big cake and a heck of a lot of cookies by 4:00 p.m. Do you have anything pre-made?"

"Of course! If it's for a large party, come into the back room. I have much more there."

Nodding, Liz followed the old baker behind the counter into an adjacent room. "There's going to be around 16 people there, and most of them are 13 year olds, so I'll need a double layer cake, preferably one layer chocolate and the other mint ice cream, and around 6 dozen chocolate chip cookies. For the cake, I need you to write, in blue icing, 'Happy Birthday Naruto!' Also, can the top layer be orange with blue lacing the edge, and the bottom layer be blue with orange lacing? Finally, can you have sugar shuriken outlining the top's circumference?" Nodding and slightly excited at the prospect of a challenge, he took off, while shouting behind his back that the order would be done around 1:00 p.m. With that, Liz left the warm bakery, and headed off to the nearest grocery store. When she got there, Liz wheeled out a cart and charged to the snack section. There, she got 2 bags of Lays, and 2 bags of Doritos. Afterwords, she carted down the aisle and got 2 boxes of Coke, , and Sprite. Putting those at the bottom of the cart, Liz headed off to the frozen section and got 2 bags of ice. Finally, she got around 5 cases of sake, and wheeled to the check out. Paying for everything, Liz sealed everything up and shushined home to put everything away.

"Gen, I need the ice chests! Also, what size clothes do you wear?" Gen walked over to Liz and handed her the ice chests and filled them with ice while telling her what size clothes to buy. While they unpacked, Liz calmed down, and handed Gen the party seals for safe keeping. Liz headed out, after telling Gen to work on the present.

* * *

><p>Later, at 5:00p.m., a large crowd was gathered in front of the twin's apartment, which consisted of teams 7, 9, and 10. Everyone slowly filed in, surprised when the only thing there was a note saying that all they had to do was pour a bit of chakra into the slips of paper included in their invitations. When they did that, Liz, Gen, Ibiki, and Anko popped in, with Ibiki instructing them on what they had to do. Liz was wearing a sleeveless black chinese shirt with silver lining and buttons, her summoning tattoo clearly visible, jaws opened and it's body in a crouched position, as if about to leap. She had silver cargo pants tucked into her usual combat boots. The outfit was finished with a dark red choker and red ninja tape wrapping around her hands and reaching up to her elbows. Gen had on a white sleeveless chinese shirt with silver lining and buttons, with his emerald dragon tattoo curling around his upper bicep, frozen in a snarling pose, like it was about to go in for the kill. He had silver cargo pants matching Liz's, and he retained his combat boots. Finally, he had a dark blue choker and blue ninja tape wrapped in the same way that Liz's was. "Alright, so everyone who has the number 1 goes to Liz, 2 with Gen, 3 with me, and 4 with Anko." With that, Kiba, Sasuke, and Hinata walked over to Liz and grabbed onto her, with Kiba and Sasuke a bit too enthusiastic. Ino, Shino, and Kurenai walked over to Gen and held onto his arms, with Ino reveling in his muscles. Kakashi, Choji, and Sakura walked over to Ibiki, with the genin somewhat frightened of the man, leaving Anko with Shikamaru, Naruto, and Asuma. Everyone counted to three and there was a massive poof of smoke, with everyone disappearing.<p>

When everyone regained their senses, they gaped at the huge mansion in front of them. It was made completely out of wood and bricks, but looked wonderful all the same. The outside seemed basic, but when everyone filed into the mansion, they gaped at the ornate decorations that filled the house. Streamers filled the house, all in different colors. The training room had been transformed into a dance room, complete with a disco ball and balloons reflecting the light in different colors. The dining room was filled with snacks, and an ornate cake stood proudly on a pedestal in the middle of the table, tempting everyone. Next to it was a wooden table that had one large rectangular box on it, and two small boxes near them. "Alright guys, here's where the presents go, and we WILL know if you didn't bring one. As you know, those who didn't get one shall go in the Corner of Shame and Eternal Disappointment, right over there!" Gen and Liz said while pointing to a surprisingly depressing corner with an old wooden sign over it saying 'Corner of Shame and Eternal Disappointment', complete with cobwebs, eerie music, and a chilling wind that seemed to blow only at the corner. Everyone sweat dropped and though simultaneously _'I thought they were kidding!'_ "Now, line up, and we'll take your presents so you can have a party!" With that, the twins put the presents away, and seemed slightly put out at the fact that no one had to sit in the corner.

* * *

><p>When the twins finished unloading the presents, everyone headed to the dance floor. Gen took out his I-pod with a black case that had a light blue dragon on it, and plugged it into the stereo. Immediatly, 'When I'm Gone' by 3 Doors Done started playing. They all danced for hours, with a few brave souls asking for Liz and Gen to play something while they sang karaoke. Such people were Ino, Asuma, Anko, and surprisingly, Shikamaru. Around 8:15, Asuma and Kurenai decided that everyone should play Truth or Dare. They all gathered around the black and white circular rug and sat down, with Asuma putting his arm around Kurenai, Gen holding Anko while she cuddled his shoulder, and Liz sleeping on Ibiki's lap. Gen, who was sitting next to Kakashi, said "I'll get us started, and we'll spin a bottle to decide who has to go." With that, Gen picked up an empty sake bottle and spun it, until it stopped, with the top pointing at Kakashi. "So, truth or dare, Kakashi?" Gen asked while snickering. Oh, this would be good.<p>

"Mmmm… Dare." Kakashi responded, while thinking that truth was an option for sissies.

"Hehehe, well then, I dare you to wake up Liz by telling her that Michael Jackson is the worst singer to ever exist." Kakashi paled considerably. Not only was waking Liz up in the middle of a nap a one way ticket to his face being torn to shreds, but she was a HUGE Michael Jackson fan. _'Gen, you truly are evil. I have taught you well.'_

With that, Kakashi carefully walked over to the sleeping girl, and shook her shoulder. Shivering from the glare that screamed 'If you did that without a good reason, I will kill you slowly', Kakashi shouted "Michael Jackson is the worst singer ever! I hate him!" Liz's eyes grew huge, and flames were burning behind her. With that, Kakashi ran for his life, while Liz chased after him, screaming bloody murder. Fifteen minutes later, Kakashi limped in, blood running down his face, while Ibiki carried Liz in under his arm while she held onto a bloody kunai. Sitting down, Liz leaned against Ibiki while Kakashi stretched out to spin the bottle. It landed on Asuma, who was smoking again. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, it'll be funny." Asuma replied. Besides, he wouldn't have to do anything as bad as Kakashi's dare.

"No smoking for the rest of the game." Kakashi told him, while grinning evilly. Oh, this WAS a fun game! Asuma gaped, sadly took the cigarette out of his mouth, and put it out. Afterwords, he ended up asking Sakura truth or dare.

"Truth!" Sakura said forcefully. The dares were crazy! There was no way that she was getting caught up in something stupid.

"Shoot. Um… Is it true that you have an inner voice that's pretty… aggressive?" Asuma asked while everyone booed at the lame question. Bashfully, Sakura nodded, silently grateful that she didn't have to do anything major. The game continued for a good hour, with there hardly any good dares that didn't involve potential self injury. Kakashi ended up with multiple scratches, and possibly a broken thumb, Anko was twitching due to sake deprivation, Liz was constantly having to be restrained from killing someone by Ibiki (The Michael Jackson dare was very popular when revenge was necessary) and most of the genin were hiding behind the couch fearfully. _'Why did we agree to play? WHY!'_ All of the genin thought collectively.

* * *

><p>When it was over, everyone finished off the cake and cookies, and Naruto finally got to open his presents. Starting with a small box that had orange wrapping and a card that said 'From Sakura Haruno', Naruto opened it to see an expensive black wrist watch. "Thank you, Sakura!" With that, he moved onto Ibiki's present. Picking it up, he found a book filled to the brim with different torture methods. Ibiki smiled and wished a happy birthday to him. It continued on like this, with Anko giving him a new kunai set, Sasuke a book on forging and up keeping weapons, Choji with 10 coupons to Ichiraku's ramen, Shikamaru got him a new shogi board, and Kurenai with a scroll on low level genjutsu. Ino got him a hibiscus with orange flowers, Kakashi a team 7 photo and Hinata with a few jars of salve. Shino gave him a book on poisonous plants, Asuma a wind chakra blade, and Kiba gave him a dog tooth neckless. All that was left were the twins. "Naruto, here ya go!" With that, the two handed him a large, rectangular box. Opening it, he saw a large, blank scroll with a brown string keeping it tied together. All of the jonins gasped, while Naruto just stared at the twins blankly. "It's a summoning scroll Gen and I made! The summon is… falcons!" Naruto gasped, and the twins instructed him on how to sign it. Once done, he did <span>Kuchiyose no Jutsu<span>. Immediatly, a small gray bird showed up in a poof of smoke.

The falcon jumped onto Naruto's shoulder and nuzzled him with it's beak while saying **"Thank you SO much for summoning me! This is the first time anyone got our contract, and I'm the first one summoned! Anyway, my name's Ishi, and I'll go tell the boss!"** With that, the rather excitable Ishi disappeared, leaving everyone gaping.

"Alright guys, thanks for coming, we'll take you back to our apartment so you can go home, and stay with the group you were in before!" Afterwords, everyone teleported to the twin's apartment. Naruto waved everyone off, and when the only people who were left were him, the twins, Anko, and Ibiki, everyone grew solum. "Okay, so we'll take Naruto-kun to his apartment to pick up anything he needs, and Anko and Ibiki can provide backup. Everyone alright with this plan?" the twins chorused, while everyone nodded.

Quickly, they all rushed out the door and sped off towards Naruto's apartment, taking the least travelled path to avoid the celebrating and sometimes drunk villagers. When they got there, Naruto quickly unlocked the door and had the twin seal up everything valuable. When he was done, they apartment seemed to have been ransacked, but just in case, Liz and Anko were going to stay on a rooftop nearby to make sure no one broke in. Immediatly, Naruto, Ibiki, and Gen shushined back to the house in the woods. While Ibiki and Gen spent time taking down the decorations, Naruto walked up the stairs to his room. Inside was a dark green room that had his presents stacked up against one wall. There was a giant black bed in the center, where Naruto collapsed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Gen slowly poked his head in through the door, smiled, and said "Good night, Naruto-kun." With that, he summoned a small yellowish green dragon to guard the door, and walked out, happy that Naruto's birthday was finally a success.

* * *

><p>I'm done! This chapter was shorter, but I'm going to start working on the Chunnin exams right away, so I might update somewhere between a few days to a little over a week, since this is going to take a LONG while. Y'all know the drill by now, I live off of reviews, flames will only end with more pain, and here is the random sentence of the day. "I don't suffer from insanity. You suffer from my insanity. I, however, enjoy every single minute of it." This is true.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Yo! Sorry about not updating in forever, but I had a small case of writer's block, and went to overnight camp for a week, so no tech. So, I included an omake! And since this would be my first one, you know what comes next... (Collapses on the floor due to heart attack and hyperventilation. Again.)  
>Naruto:Not again. Anyway, LizandGen doesn't own Naruto, but...(flips through index cards) uh... her mom owes her $20. huh.<br>"Talking"  
><em>'Thinking'<br>_**"Demon/Summon Talking"  
><em>'DemonSummon Thinking'  
><em>**Justu 

The First Exam

The weeks following up from the mission to the land of waves were filled with nothing but more tedious, boring D-rank missions for team 7. However, one day, Kakashi showed up late again, expecting to receive the usual screams from Sakura and the twins bashing her on the head before going back to sleep. However, Sakura seemed more subdued, and the twins weren't there for once. Suddenly, there was a huge chakra influx, and the twins popped in, covered in soot and coughing. Everyone gaped at the two, and they scratched the back of their heads nervously. "Gomen! For some reason, our chakra's been having influxes left and right, and before you asked, we got hit by Liz's (my) lightning when we tried to shushin, and got charred!" The twins chorused, bowing in apology. Kakashi waved them off, and went back to what he was about to say.

"The Chunnin Exams are in two days, and here are the sign up slips. It's your choice of whether or not you sign up. Remember, these are very tough exams held twice a year to see if you have even a chance of becoming a chunnin. Ja-Ne!" With that, Kakashi shushined away, leaving the slips in the grasp of the three excited genin.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to do it. Now, I need to go find Konohamaru." Naruto said, and he ran off. Sasuke grunted, folding the slip and putting it in his pocket, walking off. Sakura considered running after him for a moment, but decided against it. After the Land of Waves and Naruto's birthday, she stopped obsessing over him as much, and actually thought about working on her career as a kunoichi. Walking off to train, she smiled, thinking about doing the exam for her team. Gen and Liz shared a look, nodded, and fell asleep in the clearing, completely disregarding the fact that their aura of potentially volatile chakra was keeping any animals from getting within a 4 mile radius of the two.

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha, ignoring the glares the villagers and even some ninja shot him with practiced expertise. Suddenly, he heard a familiar, childish voice cry out in fear and rebellion. Racing around the corner, he saw Konohamaru being held up by his scarf by a guy wearing purple makeup and dressed in a full body black suit with weird cat ears on top of his hood. Glaring at the small boy, a blond girl with a Suna headband around her arm sighed and shook her head, irritated over her brother's childish antics. Extending his senses, Naruto felt a concentration of raw, demonic chakra and killing intent in a nearby tree. <em>'That guy seems to be disturbing the twin's chakra, right Kyuubi? And don't lie, because I can feel your chakra fighting to get out, too,'<em> Naruto thought to his tenant, curious about the murderous aura.

**"Correct kit, and judging by the fact that nothing has exploded yet due to my chakra or the twin gakis, it's either the One-tailed Shukaku, or the two-tails. My money is on it being Shukaku, and if he comes out, tell him he owes me BIG TIME."** Kyuubi answered, while he set his head down to sleep. With that, Naruto dropped the mental conversation and dashed over to the make-up guy, grabbing the fist holding Konohamaru, with his grip strong enough to make the ninja drop the small child, who then ran over to hide behind Naruto, shaking in his boots.

"I can tell you guys are here for the chunnin exams, so a word of advise. Don't try and beat up the Hokage's grandson here. Also, get the guy in the tree to get down here. I need to talk to him." Naruto said calmly, jerking his thumb when he mentioned the as of unknown ninja and releasing his grip. The brother and sister shared a fearful look, but the ninja jumped down, reveling a boy around Naruto's own age. The most noticeable fact was the giant tan gourd slung across his back. He wore the normal gear of a Suna ninja, but there was a tattoo on his forehead with the kanji for love and thick black outlines under his eyes, revealing his insomnia.

He crossed his arms and looked at Naruto emotionlessly, and said in a monotone voice "What's you're name? I am Gaara, and the two over there are Temari and Kankuro, my… siblings. We are going to participate in the Chunnin Exams"

Naruto nodded, and said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'll also be in the Chunnin with my team. Anyway, I already know about your special 'condition', which I have also, and I would prefer to talk somewhere private, if that's okay with you." Gaara nodded and waved his family away, and the gladly accepted, the looks of joy barely being concealed from their faces. Taking the rooftops, the duo took off to where Liz and Gen were napping, Gaara exuding a stead stream of K.I. When they got to their destination, they saw the two sprawled out in the middle of a field, their demonic chakra aura killing most of the plants and keeping animals away. Naruto walked over to the two, and shook them awake. Immediatly, the aura diminished to a faint outline, and they both smiled at Naruto, disregarding that he broke the number one rule of twin naps: Never wake them up unless you want immense pain brought to your face. Looking around, they spotted Gaara standing off to the side a bit.

Immediatly, they said "Who's that guy?" while their chakra flared, breaking the genjutsu they placed around themselves to hide the ears and tails. Instantaneously, Gaara's eyes widened a bit at the sight of the fox ears coming out of their bandanas, and the eight swishing fox tails whipping behind them. Suddenly, they realized that the disguise was broken, and ran to hide behind a tree. "Naruto, please make sure your unstable jinchuuriki friend doesn't try to kill us for being kitsune!" Naruto looked between the three, confused, then a look of understanding passed over his face. _'Two species fighting against each other. My guess is, Bijuu can really hurt normal demons, even if they're eight tails.' _Naruto sighed, then went over to placate the twins, who were keeping a wary eye on Gaara and hugging each other fearfully, as if the other might disappear at any moment.

"It's alright. I just wanted you guys to know who was causing your chakra flare up. This is Gaara, he's taking the Chunnin exams. Gaara, you can leave now if you want. By the way, can you try and reduce the amount of Shukaku's chakra pouring out, and pass on a message for me. Kyuubi said that Shukaku owes him BIG TIME. His words, not mine." Nodding, Gaara left, wondering why there were so many kitsune around here. As soon as he left, the twins glomped Naruto, while singing a chant of thank you. Looking at them curiously, they moved off, then re-casted their genjutsu.

When the duo was satisfied with their work, Gen said "Since we know who, or what to be accurate, is causing the influxes, we can work on fixing it. Oh, and I get the feeling that you and your friend will be seeing a lot more of us in the exams." With that, they shushined to their apartment, eager to take yet another nap.

* * *

><p>The next day, team 7 met outside a random building they were told to report to for the start of the exams. Naruto planned ahead, and brought one of his smaller falcon summons, which he could pass off as a baby. His name was Jishaku, and he was a black color with blue-gray wings that had small black spots on them, and was about the size of Naruto's fist, where he was perched. Walking in, they saw a huge group of genin yelling at what seemed to be two more genin blocking people from entering the room. Nudging their way to the front, they saw a bushy eye-browed genin dressed in a tasteless green full body suit lying on the floor, staring at the guards. A brown haired girl wearing a pink chinese shirt was quietly asking the guards to let them pass. While the two left, Naruto left his group to walk up to the boy, help him up, then stare at the guards blankly. Finally, the two looked at his nonchalant, albeit slightly annoyed look at the two, and asked "What's wrong with you? Sad that we hurt your wimpy friends, or that you're all too weak to compete in the Chunnin exams?"<p>

Naruto shook his head, and responded nonchalantly "No, that so many people here were fooled by a small genjutsu. I mean, it's the second floor, not the third. You just cast a jutsu over the door number. For pete's sake, we only climbed one set of stairs!" Naruto then looked over to the girl, and told her "Good idea disguising your power levels. See you later." With that, he walked back to the vaguely surprised Sasuke and Sakura, then prepared to climb the stairs again. However, before they could make their way to the real testing area, the odd boy from before rushed in front of the group and held his hand out in a good guy pose.

Turning towards Sasuke, he shouted "Uchiha Sasuke, I, Rock Lee, challenge you to a battle! Let us see how a natural genius fares against a genius of hard work!" Turning towards Sakura, he tried to blow a kiss to her, which she furiously dodged. Naruto looked between the two, sighed, then walked away.

When everyone looked towards him curiously, he said "I don't care what you two do, but I'm not tiring myself out BEFORE the exams. It's suicide. Lee, you can battle him later." Nodding, Sasuke followed him, smirking at Lee while he thought _'That guy was lucky. I would have destroyed him.'_ When they got to the main room, they were astounded at the amount of genin in the room. Almost immediatly, they all glared at the new guys and tried to release their attempt at killing intent. Naruto chuckled, then sent out a burst of KI, causing all of them to pale considerably. Walking over to their group from the academy, Sasuke just hung around while being harassed by Ino, Sakura was talking with Hinata, and Naruto was listening to Kiba bragging. A few minutes later, a white haired man wearing glasses walked up, smiling innocently. "You guys might not want to cause a commotion. The teams here can be pretty vicious with rookies." He told them, while Naruto conversed with Kyuubi in his mind. _'I don't like this guy. Your thoughts.?'_ **"He reeks of snakes. I wouldn't trust him with anything. Don't give anything away, and keep a wary eye on him. Now let me sleep!" **With that, Kyuubi laid his head down on his paws to sleep, while Naruto turned his attention back to the matter at hand. It seemed the genin, Kabuto, had failed more times then you could count. Taking out a large deck of cards, he bragged about his information, while offering it up to anyone who wanted it.

Sasuke walked up to him and asked "Do you have cards on Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto?" Taking out two cards, Kabuto read off the information on Rock Lee, glanced at Naruto's card, but before he could list off any information, Naruto sent a blade of wind and sliced the cards into pieces.

Naruto glared at Kabuto, and said "I don't like information of me being offered to the public. Now, it's my turn. Do you have cards on the twins Gen and Liz?" Seeing Kabuto's slightly confused look, Naruto gave him a brief physical description. A look of realization dawned on his face, and two cards appeared in his hands again.

Kabuto cleared his throat, and read "These cards are practically the same, so here it is. 10 D-ranks, 15 C-ranks, 2 B-ranks, and 3 A-ranks. These two work as interrogators, and it seems that the girl focuses on mental damage while the guy prefers to make them bleed. Not much else is known except for having an unknown, presumed deceased clan with a secondary chakra bloodline, and… well this is interesting. It seems they both have very dangerous split personalities, and ended up having their second chakra sealed to fix the problem, as they were 'An extreme danger to both enemies and themselves.' Seems that the chakra thing ended up having the two nearly kill each other.(1)" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at him with a mix of shock, intrigue, and slight fear. However, before anyone could respond, Ibiki came in and yelled for everyone to shut up and take a seat.

"Welcome, gakis, to the first test in the chunnin exams. I will be your examiner, my name is Ibiki, and here are a few rules you WILL obey. Rule number 1: The test will have a total of 10 questions. The 10th will be given at the end of test. Every question you get wrong will deduct 1 point. Rule number 2: No cheating. If you are caught cheating twice, you and your team will be kicked out of the exams." At this, multiple groans rang throughout the room. "SHUT UP! Rule number 3: NO TALKING. Now, let the test begin." With that, everyone flipped over their tests and began. Naruto was freaked out at the question that no genin could answer, except maybe Sakura. However, something seemed off about Ibiki, he reviewed the rules in his head. _'If you get caught cheating twice, your out. Hmm… wait, caught? He wants us to cheat! Now I'm really glad I brought Jishaku. Now I just need him on my shoulder.'_ Almost as if he heard his thoughts, the small kestrel(2) jumped off of his wrist and flew quickly up there, putting on a small show of acting like it was a better perch. Slowly, it scanned the room until he found one of the hidden chunnin, then quietly made a few chirping noises only Naruto could hear. Seemingly random, it was actually morse code, and Naruto finished the test in 25 minutes, leaving a half hour for him to stare off into space. Sasuke was using his sharingan to copy the movement of the pencil in front of him, and Sakura used her surprising knowledge to finish it. Kiba was using Akamaru in a similar way Naruto used Jishaku, but Akamaru was louder. Hinata and Neji used their Byakugan. Tenten used her mirrors to send the answers to Lee, and Shino used his bugs. Many teams were kicked out due to being caught, and by the time the test was over, less than half of the original amount of genin remained. "Alright, time's up! Pencils down, time for the tenth question. New rules, though. You can choose whether or not to take it. If you don't, take it in another 6 months. If you get it wrong, you can never take the Chunnin exams again." At this, many genin dropped out, worried about their carriers. Naruto shook his head, muttering something about spineless idiots under his breath. "Is that everyone? Well then, you all pass!" At this, everyone shouted, confused. "The first part was to test your cheating skill, or information gathering. The second part might be confusing. Look at it this way. On a mission to deliver information to your village. However, it's extremely dangerous. You can either take it or deny it. If you deny it, you avoid danger, but lose the rewards. On the other hand, you can face danger and either die or reap the rewards. You have to deal with these decisions as a chunnin, and anyone to cowardly to answer a question isn't good enough to be a chunnin." Sometime during his speech, he took off his bandana/forehead protector, revealing various scars, scaring most of the genin witless. After the little revelation on their passing, a large black ball broke in through the window, tossed two kunai into the air, and revealed Anko and a small person hiding behind her. Ibiki just shook his head at her entrance.

"Alright gakis, are you ready for test number 2? Wait… 72 kids, Ibiki? You're slipping…" She said, shaking her head.

However, before the genin could follow her out, a small, cute voice shouted "IBIKI-KUN!"

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

Everyone looked towards the source of the cry, only to find a chibi Liz running towards Ibiki, glomping his leg and clinging to his shin. Everyone sweat dropped, and Ibiki started shaking his leg rapidly in the hopes of dislodging his rather clingy girlfriend. "Liz, not that I don't love you, but why the heck are you chibi?" Everyone stared at the scene taking place in front of them, trying to hold back their laughter. Liz quickly climbed to the top of Ibiki's head like a small child, laid on her stomach, and prepared to explain.

"Okay, I made this new jutsu that can make you chibi, and I wanted to try it on you. Plus, I'm bored, so play with me!" She said rather quickly, while clinging to Ibiki determinedly.

Ibiki sighed, responding with "It seems like a side affect makes you act like a 6 year old. Anyway, shouldn't you be…"

"Shush! Don't spoil it! The authoress wants it to be a secret! Anyway, I don't have to be there for at least 4 days, so I don't need to be there yet! Now play!" Liz responded, sitting up and crossing her arms while puffing up her cheeks adorably. Every girl cooed at the two, while Ibiki repressed his need to blush.

Regaining his composure, he gave in, saying "Fine, just stop breaking the forth wall! What do you want to play?"

Liz grinned in a creepy manner and told him "Torture!" Ibiki brightened up immediatly while Liz returned to normal and jumped into Ibiki's arms, him catching her bridal style. The two poofed to the ANBU head quarters laughing like maniacs, scaring most of the genin for a long time while Anko sighed, thinking about her own boyfriend, the evil grin on her face effectively creeping everyone out. They all thought the same thing. _'WHY MEEEEEE?'_

* * *

><p>I'm done! I'll work on finishing the next chapter, so... time to explain stuff. (1)=Remember chapter 8? That chakra test. Also, remember what Kabuto said, since it comes into play later. (2)=A kestrel is the smallest breed of falcon, very stocky, and the one I was talking about is an american kestrel, smallest breed. yup, I'm THAT specific. Anyway, reviews are like sugar and coffee, so more review=quick update~ while flames=My entire 5th grade year. So bad I went to counseling. please, no flames! Seeyalaterbye!<p> 


End file.
